Witness Protection
by alysef
Summary: One day, many lives changed. This is the story of how the heartache of loss isn't forever and sometimes miracles do happen. In this story Lucas will make anything possible for Brooke. AU.
1. Worst Day Ever

So I ust couldn't help but post this. This is porbably the first story I ever finished before I started to post. It's not going to be super long but I wanted to do this after my bestest reviwer ever gave me the idea. Diane this one is for you.

AN: So in this AU of Tree Hill Brooke and Peyton grew up with all the River Court gang. Brooke is close with Jimmy and Skills and in love with Lucas. They all have known each other since they were all in grade school. Peyton and Lucas NEVER happened. This is my take on a big even that wet down and I really hope you guys like it. ENJOY!

**I OWN NOTHING OF TREE HILL OR EVEN THIS IDEA. I AM SIMPLY THE MESSANGER**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Worst Day Ever

That morning was like most. It wasn't sunny, it wasn't hot or cold. It was just like most of that month. The air had a slight chill that would almost make you want to bring a jacket. That was one of that things Brooke remembered thinking that morning. That it was cool enough to bring a jacket. As she sat there in the hospital playing back the day, it never occurred to her that she was going to need more than that to get through the day. She looked over to her left, still feeling numb and saw Lucas' hoodie on the chair. It had small spots of blood on it. They were almost mocking her. Her eyes zoned into each and every one. She couldn't decide whether or not to wash them off or keep them there. Odd for her to think twice about washing blood away, but when that was the last piece of what you had of one of the people you loved…the last piece, it seemed a logical question to her.

She couldn't focus on anything else. It was like those specks of blood were the only thing helping her cling to her sanity. All the problems and emotional toll that the day had taken on her were pushed outside her hospital room and would stay there till she was ready. Outside the doors, down the hall and around a few corners lie one of the people she loved the most. Cruelly taken from her and everyone else and lay cold on a slab, waiting to be dissected like some science project. The thought alone made her cringe so instead she focused on the small dots of red that splattered in some non specific pattern across the logo. "Scott Motors" was now tainted, the town was tainted, she was tainted. No one in the town of Tree Hill would ever be the same. Her eyes would drift to the door ever so often, hoping someone would come in and tell her it had all been a horrible dream. That blessed event would never come. So instead of letting the day destroy her…she decided to just think about that hoodie. Lucas' hoodie.

11 hours earlier

_The first thing , the very first thing I feel this morning were his lips on my shoulder. His lips trail over my skin to my neck and then I can feel him breathe me in. I feel his breath on me and feel it tickle my skin as he does it. Then his hand runs up my side and all I can think is damn do I love this boy. Only he can make me feel this happy. The light feather touches cause me to awaken from my sleep and smile. My eyes were still closed but I could feel him watching me._

_"Morning Pretty Girl."_

_"Morning boyfriend."_

_"Do you know how beautiful you look when you sleep?"_

_"Watching me sleep, a little creepy."_

_"Maybe you should try not to look so beautiful then."_

_"Impossible" I say back half joking. _

_His lips meet mine and I know from his kiss he's smiling like I am. This is what we are. We've been together for what I feel like it's been forever but it's been one great year as of a week from today. Yes we've known each other since we were nine but we've only been friends till he made the move. What seems like a lifetime ago he kissed me while we sat on the picnic tables at the river court. He confessed he felt more than friendship for me and that he wanted to be with me. From that day forward I stopped trying to pretend that I didn't want him and we decided to try it. Almost a year later and we are still happy. The way he touches me, kisses me, looks at me, it all feels so perfect. We lay in my bed a few more minutes and I enjoy indulging him till I decided to make a plan for the day._

_"Do you think it would be possible to skip school and just stay here in bed all day?"_

_"Anything's possible for Brooke Davis."_

_"Especially when Lucas Scott is the one that can make it happen."_

_He leaned down to kiss me again and I get lost in the feel of his lips on mine. They fit so perfectly and his body feels so right against mine I have no clue why we waited so long to get together. To me this is heaven; Lucas, me, bed and no school. I hear the faint sound of his phone vibrating on my dresser. He pulls away and I know he hears my grunt of displeasure when his kiss stops._

_"Hello?"_

_The rest of his conversation is pretty confusing. I can hear someone on the other end sounding kind of frantic but I couldn't make out most of it. I hear a male's voice say 'hate', 'abandon' but then I hear the end very clearly, 'you'll all be sorry' and then the line goes dead. The whole time Lucas was trying to break in and calm whoever it was but when he says Jimmy's name it really confuses me because that didn't sound like my Jimmy. He looks down at his phone and looks almost as confused as I am._

_"What did Jimmy say?"_

_"He said…I don't know it just didn't sound like him. He said he hated me and that I'm the reason you abandoned him and that we will all be sorry."_

_I have no idea what I was doing but my body went into auto pilot. I was up and getting dressed and looking for my keys before Lucas caught up to me. I know Jimmy. I know him better than anyone probably and I know that when he gets like this I need to talk to him, talk him down._

_"Where you going?"_

_"To find Jimmy."_

_I'm half way down the steps when Lucas catches up to me and grabs my arm._

_"No you're not."_

_"Excuse me" I ask back knowing he wouldn't' dare to tell me what to do._

_"Jimmy has been acting like us getting together is about hurting him and I've seen him…" Lucas trails off and it's then I am sure he knows something he has neglected to share with me._

_"You've seen him what Lucas?"_

_"Just don't go after him right now. Give him a second to cool off."_

_"Was the person on that phone Jimmy?"_

_"Yeah, I said-"_

_"And did he sound upset to you?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Then I'm going." I say snatching from Lucas grasp and going out the door. _

_I hadn't talked to Jimmy in months. Not since he blew up at me at one of the games. He was yelling and screaming about how he was alone because of me and that he hated me more than anything. Lucas had stepped in but he only got the brunt of the yelling from Jimmy. After that Jimmy fell off the radar till I got a text late at night a few weeks ago from him saying he was sorry. I had tried to call him but he never answered. I'd try and talk to him in school but he'd avoid me or ignore me. After a while I just stopped trying and I guessed the call this morning was him being upset that I stopped._

_I checked everywhere. Jimmy's mom said she hadn't seen him since he left for school. I checked the river court thinking if he was upset he wouldn't go to school but since the court was empty I headed for school. I called Lucas on the way and pretty much speed the whole way. I had a terrible feeling that something was up but I just didn't know what._

_When I got the school I ran into Peyton first. Just as I was checking a text from Lucas saying he was pulling up to school now._

_"Hey P. Sawyer."_

_"Hey B. Davis."_

_"How was the visit with Papa Sawyer?"_

_"Good. He asked about you."_

_"Next time I'll make an appearance. After all I am his 'might as well be' surrogate daughter."_

_"Yeah. But it was great. We talked, he showed me pictures of his trip."_

_"So a lame weekend with daddy Sawyer was had."_

_"Ha, ha."_

_"You got your paper for English done yet."_

_"Oh yeah. I pulled an all nighter and proofed it this morning. Work of art I say."_

_"I say next time don't procrastinate."_

_"Hey not all of us can be as studious and boring as you."_

_"I am not boring. Lucas doesn't think so."_

_"Yeah I'll bet lover boy doesn't" She said smirking. "Speak of the devil" she said nodding to the tall blonde making his way to the doors of the front of the school. It was like the next few seconds happened in slow motion and lightning speed at the same time. I heard the gun. That was clear. I heard the screams. Those were even clearer. I heard glass shatter behind me and then a hard mass make contact with my body. As my body begins to involuntarily move, my eyes scan the area around me. I don't see Lucas anymore. I don't see Peyton. All I see are the dozens of scared faces of the student body of Tree Hill High. Funny how I never really paid that much attention to them before. _

_I finally slow down and find myself pushed into a broom closet. I whip around afraid the shooter had grabbed me but I am relieved to see it's Skills._

_"You a'ight shorty" he asks checking me over. He instantly draws my attention to the specks of blood on the Scott Motors hoodie I got from Luke's this morning._

_"You bleedin'?"_

_"It's not mine" I get out finally after taking stock of my current situation._

_I'm trapped in a school with a person with a gun and I have no idea where all the other people I love are. I am however glad Skills is with me. We've know each other for almost as long as I've known Lucas. The River court boys have been the closest things I have to a family. Skills is like my big brother. Lucas is the love of my life. Mouth is like the little brother to all of us. Haley and Peyton are like my sisters and Jimmy is like one of my best friends. I'm afraid for all of them._

_"We need to get out of here."_

_"Yeah. Did you see Peyton or Lucas?"_

_"Not since the shot."_

_"Do you think someone's out there waiting?" I asked very afraid of the answer._

_"Not sure. Let's wait here for a little while and then we'll make a run for it. A'ight?"_

_I nodded. I didn't have much else I could do. I was in shock._

Lucas had been pushed away from the front doors by the droves of students running for their lives. When he got his footing to fight against the crowd Brooke had been nowhere in sight. This caused fear to spread through him like wild fire. He had made his way back inside only to find the last thing he wanted to see. A gun pointed in his face.

"Jimmy" was all he could get out.

"Not much to say Luke?"

"Jimmy don't do this."

"It's already done." He said coldly and motioned his gun for Lucas to move into the school further and into an emptied class room. Or so they thought.

"You know…maybe if I hadn't been such a coward I could be with Brooke." Jimmy said as Lucas sat in the desk in front. Lucas was caught off guard however. He hadn't realized that Jimmy was in love with his girlfriend. "But I guess that's all over with now. You know she loves me?"

"I know Jimmy. We all do."

"NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled as if slapped in the face by Lucas comment.

"We do Jim. Haley, Mouth, …we all do."

"You don't love me Luke. You took the one person away from me that I have ever cared about."

"That's not true Jim. You care about your mom and the rest of us don't you?"

"Not like I do Brooke."

"Jimmy man-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you try and talk your way out of this. If I get rid of you then Brooke is all mine again." Jimmy said lifting the gun and was about to pull the trigger when a desk in the back was moved. Jimmy raised the gun in reflex and shot toward the back. A shrill scream sounded out and when Lucas went to get up  
>Jimmy pointed the gun back at him.<p>

"GET OUT HERE!" he ordered.

Soon a timid looking Haley James appeared. Tears were all over her face as they streamed down. She was scared. Lucas' heart dropped when he saw her. He'd have a hard time keeping them both safe with Jimmy being so volatile.

"Well well, If it isn't Haley bob James. Nice of you to join us Hales."

"Jimm-"

"Shut up. You won't have any better luck."

"Jimmy please."

Haley was shaking and holding onto a desk for support. Her body was screaming to run but her mind was telling her body to stay put.

"Get up here with golden boy."

She moved slowly at first but when Jimmy's loud voice boomed 'NOW' she moved faster, taking the seat next to Lucas.

"Now…I was expecting to have an audience for this but looks like Haley gets a front row seat to the show."

"What show" she managed to get out and Jimmy's eyes snapped to her.

"Well Lucas here is going to meet his maker today."

"Jimmy don't do this. You're better than this" Haley pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Am I? I'm a loser Haley. No girlfriend. No friends, shitty grade, no car and no money. How am I better than this?"

"Because none of those things matter except the friends part and we are your friends Jimmy." Haley said now more confident.

"I believe…I believe you think that Hales but let's be honest. None of you really even talk to me anymore. Skills and Lucas are star Raven's players" Jimmy said with a  
>clenched jaw, "Mouth is like the cheerleaders mascot since he became number one announcer at the games. You act like you don't even have time for me anymore since you started tutoring Luke's asshole brother and that brings us to the beautiful Brooke."<p>

"She's tried to talk to you!" Lucas yelled and got the gun in his face as an answer.

"I'm talking. Brook wants me to be her friend. Her lacky but that's not how I want it. Lucas got in the way of what she and I could've been."

"Jimmy" Haley started cautiously, "Brooke loves you but…," Haley looked over at Lucas and then back to Jimmy, "she's in love with Lucas. She always has been. Don't do this Jimmy. You will be robbing her of so much if you hurt Luke. She'll be crushed if you get taken away for this."

"Who says I plan to leave out of here?" The cold exterior brought back that fear Haley had been trying to get in control. Jimmy lifted the gun and pointed it at her.

Lucas' eyes widened at this and he went to say something when Jimmy pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the closet was quiet. The deafening silence was almost painful.<em>

_"Okay. I ain't heard nothing in a while. You think you can keep up with me if we make a run for it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Skills took my hand and then turned to stand in front of me and face me. He closed his eyes and I copied his actions. I took deep and even breaths. Slowly inhaling and slowly exhaling. He must've heard my mind and heart going a mile a minute. This is why I love him like a brother. There wasn't anyone I could ask for as better company during this horrible day._

_"Okay B. When I open the door I'm going to only crack it first to look."_

_I nodded and watched as he turned the handle to what I was sure was going to be certain death. Suddenly I had the urge to unburden my mind. I couldn't let that door open without telling someone. So when my arm reached out to him and stopped he door he turned to me questioningly._

_"I'm pregnant" I said looking him in the eyes. He took a moment but he smiled. He pulled me in for one of his usual bear hugs and spoke._

_"Congrats B. You will make a great mama bear."_

_"But what if-"_

_"You will make it out of this school you hear me. Uncle Skills got this."_

_He released me and turned back to the door to peer out. I heard him exhale a sigh of relief._

_"Hallway is clear. When I open this door this time B we makin' a run for it. You run as fast as you can and don't look back no matter what you hear. You don't stop. You got it."_

_"I got it."_

_"I'm not sure which way is safer so we're going to head to the front doors."_

_I nod understanding the plan. I just hoped we'd both make it out._

_"If I never said it before…I love you B."_

_"Love you Skills."_

_He opened the door and we both began what felt like a never ending sprint for our lives. It wasn't till we reached the front doors that I heard voices. I stopped. Skills told me not to and I wished I hadn't. When I heard the scream I froze. Skills tried to pull me away and he quietly tried to reason for me to come but I couldn't move. In the commotion whoever was in the room must've heard us because seconds later I heard the door swing open and turned to face down the barrel of a gun. In the room I saw Lucas and a sobbing Haley. Jimmy. My Jimmy was the one that was doing this. When Skills made a step towards him I saw the gun lift. Instantly I stepped in front of him._

_"No no no no no." I screamed with both my hands out. I couldn't let Jimmy hurt Skills. Not when deep down I knew this was all my fault. I turned to Skills and quickly whispered 'run he won't hurt me' and before he could say a word I turned back around. I slowly made a step towards Jimmy. I knew if I got close enough I'd block his shot long enough for Skills to get away at least._

_"Don't come any closer" Jimmy growled at me. This was all wrong. This was not the Jimmy I knew and loved. This wasn't the Jimmy who in fifth grade gave me his lunch every day because my mom couldn't be bothered to hire a nanny during that time. This wasn't the Jimmy I held when his father passed away. Where was my Jimmy? I took another step and he pointed the gun square into my chest. I yelled 'run' again and heard as Skills took off. I cheered him on as Jimmy caught on and then pushed me aside. I hit the ground hard and was only there for a second before I felt the comforting arms of Haley around me._

_"Brooke are you okay-does anything hurt-Dammit Jimmy she's-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

><p>His little trick of leaving one of the chambers open when he pulled it on Haley was funny to him but not to either blonde in the room. Haley had truly thought that was it. Luckily Jimmy had grown a sick sense of humor.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun beating down on him was like heaven. He had made it out. The only better sight he had was of the numerous squad cars and police waiting for him outside. Sure they pointed their guns at him and demanded he get on the ground at first. It was only for precaution. Skills had never been so happy to see the police in his life. Then he saw Keith making a run towards him. Another great sight. He felt guilty leaving Brooke behind. He knew deep down Jimmy wouldn't hurt Brooke and what Brooke did was to protect him. So when the police were done he stood as close as they allowed hm to and waited.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Looking into Jimmy's eyes made my body run cold. It was like the man I knew for all these years was gone.<em>

_"Why are you doing this Jimmy?" I asked, needing him to affirm what I already knew._

_"For you."_

_"I never asked for this Jimmy!"_

_"I wouldn't yell at the man with the gun."_

_"Looks like a scared little boy to me."_

_"And now she starts with the cut downs. I was wondering when bitchy Brooke would show." He walked closer to me and pointed the gun square at my nose. Both Lucas and Haley shouting for him to stop and don't. "Let's see if we can make bitchy Brooke go away." He said pulling the trigger and just like earlier with Haley the cocked hammer hit nothing. I flinched out of reflex and just like Haley had done earlier I thought my days were done but again Jimmy's new found sick humor reared it's ugly head again._

_"Looks like the ladies have all the luck._

_"Do you even have any more bullets?" Haley yelled, having grown very frustrated with the situation._

"_Yep. Two more. One for Lucas," he said pointing the gun in Lucas direction, " And one for me."_

_I felt a pain strike through me. I was going to lose them. Lose them both if I didn't do something. Just as I was about to plead for Jimmy to stop Lucas spoke._

_"Jimmy stop screwing around. If you're going to do it then do it, but let them go."_

_"No!" Both Haley and I screamed. He simply raised his hand to silence us._

_"You said you got two bullets. Fine. I'll take mine but at least don't make Brooke and Haley watch. They don't deserve to carry that with them, watching two people they love die. Don't do this to them. You want to shot me fine I'll accept it. I took Brooke from you. It's all my fault!"_

_I could hear the tears in his voice. Lucas was strong but in this moment I could feel his heart breaking. I was watching the father of my child sacrifice himself to make sure that Haley and myself got out safely. I wasn't going to leave him._

_"Fine" Jimmy said walking towards Haley and me. "Get up and go."_

_Haley rose slowly and helped me up from the chair but when she made a step towards the door she stopped when she noticed I wasn't following._

_"Brooke come on."_

_"No." I said with every bit of meaning of the word._

_"Brooke-" Lucas tried to reason but I wasn't having that._

_"NO!" I said crossing the floor and standing next to Lucas._

_"Well isn't this sweet. Brooke get out of here."_

_"No. If you are going to kill Lucas and shoot yourself then I am staying. I won't leave you to die alone."_

_"Brooke will you stop!" Lucas yelled. I know he wanted me to just pick up and leave but I couldn't. He rose from his chair and took me in his arms and kissed me hard. His hands on either side of my face as I started to cry tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jimmy's distaste for our moment but if this was the last moment I was going to have with him then I needed him to know that he was going to be a father._

_"Pretty girl you have to go. Everything's going to be fine."_

_"No Luke it won't" I say sobbing. "You're going to be a-"_

_"JIMMY!" _

_WE all heard the scream and then Keith's sudden appearance at the door. He walked in slowly. Keith was probably the only one that could talk Jimmy down._

_"Jimmy…son…drop the gun."_

_"Sorry Keith man I have something I need to do. Girls now would be a good time to go." Jimmy said. Haley crossed the floor to grab my hand and pull me towards the exit but I couldn't let go. Three men. Three great men; one like a father to me, one the love of my life and one misguided friend stood on that room and if I left I knew I'd never see one of them again._

_When I didn't' t let go of Lucas' hand he wrenched it from my grip and pushed me into Haley and turned away, tears in his eyes evident. Keith helped Haley drag me from the room screaming and then when Keith shut the door I felt like my whole body gave out. I was being pulled out the door by Haley and then the sun shone on us. Cops shouting and yelling for us to get down and all I could think about was what was going on in that room._

* * *

><p><em>Haley and I stood outside next to the line of squad cars. Watching the door was the only thing we could do. Fifteen minutes would pass before we heard the shots. Two distinct shots and I felt as Skills grip tightened on me. The SWAT teams rushed in soon after and it was back to slow motion again. Only one person emerged. Three body bags followed.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I hope there is not a dry eye in the house because I worked really hard to get some emotion in this one and make it real. The school shooting was always a powerful episode and I've read some good and some not so good portrayals of it and I hope I did it justice. You know what to do, Simon says Review!<em>


	2. The Pain and Shock Factor

So I figured posting a second chapter may help my chances of people actually liking this story so here is the second chapter. Hope you all like it.

I OWN NOTHING OF TREE HILL

* * *

><p>The Pain and Shock Factor<p>

Chapter 2

The hospital was a sobering experience. Brooke had collapsed shortly after the body bags began to emerge and was rushed to a hospital in the next town to be seen by a specialist OBGYN when Haley told them it could be pregnancy related. There Haley sat next to the brunette as they got news of what had transpired in the school. 18 year old Peyton Sawyer. Suffered GSW abdomen. Bleed to death on the scene in the library she had taken shelter in. 18 year old Jimmy Edwards. Self-inflicted GSW to the chest. Died at the scene. 45 year old Keith Scott. GSW to the chest. Died at the scene. True both girls were at least a little happy Lucas was alive but at what cost. They would all now be suffering the pain of today's events forever.

Haley had finally decided to go home and get some clothes for the both of them since Brooke had to stay overnight. She had left Brooke sitting motionless in the bed and told her she'd be back soon and hopefully with Lucas. The brunette now sat alone. Oddly focusing on the specs of blood on her Scott motors hoodie. She knew now they belonged to her now deceased best friend Peyton Sawyer. Odd that she wanted to leave the hoodie just as is. Those specs, in Brooke's mind, where the only thing she had left of the brooding blond cheerleader.

She had spent so much time focusing on the blood that she hadn't realized someone was in the room with her. She felt the cold skin on her own and she turned to see Haley sitting in the chair. She was crying hard. Haley had been gone for three hours finding the clothes and trying to find out if Lucas was done with the cops when she was told by a bewildered Karen Roe that Lucas Scott, 18 years old, died in a car crash with two other officers when a tractor trailer truck hit them head on while on route to the police station.

Brooke sat motionless at this news. She turned back to the hoodie and made herself a promise that day. Made a promise to her unborn baby. She vowed on the Scott Motors Hoodie that she would make sure that she'd get past this, live a full life and raise the last living piece of her soul mate to be happy and healthy and loved. She owed that to the men she loved dearly that were never going to know about him or her. Brooke ran her hand over her stomach and whispered for Haley to get up in the bed with her. Haley did as she asked and the two girls clung to each other. Today would be burned in their memories as the worst day ever.

_**Flash Forward Four Years**_

The sun was shining and Lucas had to admit it was the perfect setting. He knew things would go one way or the other and he was hoping that once she laid eyes on him she'd forget all about Chase but then there was this daughter to consider. He didn't want to break up someone's home. He'd grown up in a one parent household and didn't want to deprive this child of that but it was going to be different. He'd be there to take care of the little girl like she was his own.  
>He got to the door and faltered. He went back and forth a few times of he should just walk away and let her be happy but something in him couldn't. Not if she could be happy with him. He knocked and waited but after a few minutes he began to think this was fate. A woman yelling from next door got his attention.<p>

"Hey you looking for Brooke or Chase?"

"Brooke actually."

"Oh well you just missed her. She should be back soon."

"Thanks."

The woman entered her home and Lucas turned and sat on the bench next to the door. She was still the girl behind the red door. He debated how he would greet her when he finally saw her and then decided waiting for her on the porch was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>He took a walk down the beach and took in the air. The beach had always been their thing and he was getting more and more courage as he stepped further and further towards the water. He watched as the people lived their lives around him, hoping to be one of them real soon. He wasn't living, not without Brooke. He just hoped she would give them the chance to get back what had been stolen from them. So much time gone and he wanted to make up for every second.<p>

He watched as the children played in the sand and water, watched as the couples kissed and smiled under the rays of the fading sun and he watched as a dog splashed playfully while his owner laughed. This was the perfect place for them to live out all the dreams they had when they were waiting for their senior year to end. He sat in the sand watching till the sun was almost gone. He figured he had given her enough time to get back and settled before she got the shock of her life.

He made his way back to her house. When he got back the same woman from before was now on her porch with company.

"Hey blondie" she yelled getting his attention as he climbed the stairs. "she's round back, she said for you to just come on around."

Lucas wasn't sure what to make of this because there was no way she knew it was him. He made his way to the side gate and as he did he heard the woman make a comment about him being pretty hot for a model. A model? He wasn't sure where that came from. He walked around the stone path and made his way to the dim patio and on the chair, curled up with her sketch pad she laid. She looked so beautiful . Her hair wasn't the long and flowing locks he remembered. She had cut them off to a sexy bob . The lips however were the same. They looked as soft and kissable as the day he last saw her. What he noticed next was her body. For someone to have had a kid she sure looked perfect. Not that it would've deterred him but it was nice to know she still had the body to die for. He made his way over to the oversized chair and sat on the edge. He moved the pad from her fingers and leaned over to brush some of her auburn hair from her face. When he did her eyes began to flutter open. The moment he saw her gorgeous hazel eyes he felt his heart stop. He had wanted to see her for so long and now it was like this was a dream.

That's exactly what she thought when she opened her eyes to see her dead first love leaning over her. She had had this dream so many times and was ashamed to admit it but she still had dreams about him even though she was with Chase. Just like in all of her dreams he was back and she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Luke" she whispered as her eyes took in his sight. He had the back drop of a setting sun, colors burning with fury and the sound of the ocean lulling her into a sense of serene.

"Brooke."

Her eyes squinted a bit. It was the first time he had actually spoken in her dreams. He always remained quiet and smiling as if she knew what he would say anyway but this time he spoke. She couldn't help the tear that escaped or the building sensation to cry. She felt his hand lift to her face and brush away her tear.

"Pretty Girl don't cry."

It was as if this dream was a nightmare. Not only did she get to hear his voice again but hear her old nickname that used to give her butterflies every time he said it.

"I miss you" she manages to get out before she leans up and presses her lips to his. She can't take the talking. Perhaps that was why he was always silent in her other dreams.

The taste of her set off all kinds of alarms. Ones in his heart, his mind, his body and his loins. He leaned forward and she leaned back, allowing him to trap her body beneath his. His lips finally separated from hers so they could catch their breath.

"I'm back Pretty girl. I'm not leaving you again."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

He opened his eyes to take in his broken beauty and noted her eyes were still closed. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly once more.

"Why not?"

"Because I know this isn't real."

"It is real."

She wasn't about to argue with a dream, so instead she pushed forward and kissed him passionately to move the dream along. She almost wanted it to be over so she could wake up and move on. She loved and hated these dreams because for a moment she could have her Broody back but she always knew that he would be gone when she woke up. That was the part that broke her heart a little every time.

Their lips meshed together and his hands began to roam her body freely till she stopped him. This dream was feeling way more real than the others. She pushed him up for a moment looking into his eyes. For a brief moment she wanted this to be real. Their lips crashed together again and his hands ran up her body to cup her face. The sheer taste of her sent off fireworks throughout his body and she was more than willing to give him anything till the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Brooke's eyes to pop open and look to her left.

"Brooke-"

"Millie what are you…" she trailed off and then her eyes trailed back to Lucas who was still on top of her. Her body sprang from the chair flipping him onto the floor. His eyes connected back to hers and he could tell she was trying to make sense of everything from the confused look on her face.

"Brooke you okay?" Millie asked walking closer. She had never seen the man before and was alarmed slightly to find him on top of one of her best friends.

"I…I…"

"Brooke.." he finally said but she turned and rushed to stand in front of Millie. He couldn't hear what they were saying but hoped that this wasn't going to cause problems.

"Millie, I'm going to ask you a question and this may sound crazy but…do you see a guy sitting in that chair behind me?"

"Yes." Millie answered back unsure of where this was going.

"Ask him what his name is."

"What-"

"Just do it."

"Okay. Uhhh sir?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Lucas. Lucas Scott."

He watched as Brooke's back tensed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas Scott was dead.

"That's impossible." She whispered. "Where's Lucy?" Brooke asked alarmed.

"She's up in her room. We-"

Brooke didn't need to hear anything else. The only thing that would put her soul at rest was to lay eyes on her baby girl. Millie didn't follow her into the house right away.

"You're not a stalker are you?"

"No." Lucas answered finding this situation to be very strange, even for someone who was back from the 'dead'.

"Well I'm going to go check on her." Millie said walking slowly into the houses patio door but never taking her eyes off Lucas. She wasn't threatened by him just startled at how Lucy seemed to look like him.

* * *

><p>Brooke stood outside her daughter's bedroom and observed her in a peaceful state. Millie walked up next to her and leaned on the other side of the door frame.<p>

"She conked out about fifteen minutes in the car."

"She have fun?"

"Yeah. I think you should get a solid eight hours of sleep tonight. I'm sure she's out for the count."

The pair fell into a silence before Millie figured out how to ask her next questions.

"Brooke?..." Brooke turned to face her, "You can tell me to mind my own business but… Who is that guy out there?"

"That guy…is Lucy's father."

"But I thought you told me he was-"

"Dead. Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Want me to call Rachel?"

"God no. She'll make things worse."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No Millie you can go home. I'll be fine."

Millie hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should leave.

"It's okay Mills. I'll call you if I need you to run back over."

"Okay. But I'm just down the street."

Millie brought Brooke in for a hug and then walked down the stairs. Before she left she observed the apparent ghost of Brooke's past sitting out on the patio still looking out into the ocean. She'd leave now but she was still sure she'd call Brooke to make sure things were still okay later.

* * *

><p>Brooke came down from upstairs minutes later after taking the time to watch her baby girl sleep to give her strength. Somehow the realm of impossible had become a reality and she was reeling from the sudden change. Lucas was alive. He was alive and back in her life. He was just downstairs and she could actually touch him if she so desired. Brooke was sure of one thing. That kiss they had just shared had awakened a sleeping monster inside. Dare she say love.<p>

When she reached the patio again Lucas stood. He was always such a gentleman. There were a million questions rushing in her mind. So many of them fighting to get out into the open air but one managed to escape as his blue eyes pierced into her.

"How is this possible?"

Lucas took a beat to close the distance between him and her. She was much too far away from him for his liking. He went to reach for her she backed away. He dropped his hand and instead began to smile. That smile was going to be the undoing of her entire life she had worked so hard to put together for her and her daughter. His answer would only go to back that up.

"Anything's possible for Brooke Davis."

So there is 2. I'll give it some time before I post more just to see if it's worth keeping on. You know what to do. Simon says review!


	3. Dissection of Heartbreak

So here is 3, this will explain some of the stuff you guys were going" Huh?" on and before you read let me warn you I really tried to not rush this. I wanted to stress that Lucas and Brooke have known each other almost all their lives and the four years he was gone were the only time they had spent apart. Also enjoy. I plan to get this story out there and done so I have another notch on my belt. Hope everyone likes it. Give a shout out to Diane for this super great idea. I only filled in the blanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Dissection of Heartbreak

"Come with me." Was all she said and he followed, watching her body as she moved. He walked into the back patio doors behind her and shut them. When he turned she stood there looking every bit as beautiful as he would've hoped. The only difference was that she didn't look so happy to see him.

"Brooke…I know this is probably the craziest thing-"

The deafening sound of the hard slap across his face silenced his beginning. She was pissed.

"You think! Lucas you are supposed to be dead and now here you are looking just fine!"

"There is a lot I need to tell you."

"Yeah you do" she said beginning to get even more angry at him. If he was alive why had he let everyone think he was dead. "Let's start with how you are standing here."

Lucas has expected his coming home may not be perfect but the way she was looking at him was as if he had ruined her life by coming back.

"I guess the only place to start is at the beginning."

He paused for a moment and then walked to her couch. He sat down with his eyes to the ground. The day of the school shooting had been the worst day of his life. He had lost his friend Jimmy, his beloved Uncle and been ripped away from all the people he loved at a time they were all going to need him but he had no choice.

"The day of the shooting…after you left…Jimmy walked us farther from the front doors to the back of the school. The whole time we walked Keith talked to him. He told him that no matter what Jimmy would always be a part of our family. That he wished he had been closer to him to save him from all the pain .He told him the pain he was feeling, what drove him to do this wasn't his fault."

She could see the story was taking a physical toll on him. Having to relive that day was just as hard for her.

"It was my fault" she whispered low. Even though she was an entire room away he still heard her.

"It wasn't-"

"A few days after the shooting…after Peyton's funeral I went to see Jimmy's mom. No one had showed at his funeral. I didn't even know she had had one." Brooke had shed a tear at the thought. Her friend was buried and no one was there to see him off. Even though she hated Jimmy with all her heart for taking Peyton and Keith away she still had the phantom feelings of love for her once friend. "Anyway she let me go into his room and I found his journal. Trust me Luke that whole day was my fault."

"No it wasn't. There's more to what happened to that day that you don't even know about."

"Yes you're right like how you're still alive."

"I was getting to that. Anyway, Keith had talked Jimmy into letting me go. I didn't want to leave him there with Jimmy and a gun but he told me he loved me and he'd see me soon."

Brooke felt the crack in her heart grow. She had done a good job of trying to put the pieces back together but there was always that crack she couldn't fix, today it grew a mile wide.

"I was walking and crying and then I heard the shot. I turned and started running and when I got to the corner I saw…"

"Lucas.." Brooke said crossing the floor when she saw her former lover begin to break down.

"I saw Dan."

Brooke's brow knitted in confusion. How was Dan there?

"I saw him point the gun at Keith's chest and yell at him for taking everything from him and then he pulled the trigger."

Brooke was rubbing circles in his back to calm him. Lucas had never really let it all out when Keith died. It seemed it was all coming out now.

"Dan saw me and lowered the gun. He wiped it and then dropped it to the floor. He looked down at Keith and then turned and walked away. The way his eyes looked was stone. It was almost as if he didn't know it was me he was looking at. He walked out just as the cops came in. I crumbled to the ground and held Keith in my arms begging from him to hang on. The cops pulled me up and arrested me first thinking I did it but after they talked to me at the scene they realized I wasn't the shooter."  
>Lucas turned to look in Brooke's eyes and he could see love. Her love for him that had been dormant for years was back and he could see it shining through her gorgeous hazel eyes.<p>

"They gave me a choice. They said if I was going to testify against the Mayor, who was homicidal, that I needed to go into the witness protection program. Either that or stay there and probably die like Keith. They convinced me that if Dan could kill his own brother that he would more than likely kill a son he didn't care much about to makes sure he didn't get caught." Lucas turned to face her on the couch and allowed his hands to cup her face. He looked into her eyes so she'd know the next words were true. "Pretty girl if there had been any other way you have to know I would've never done it. I had to make sure he paid for what he did to Keith but you have to know leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Her eyes bounced back and forth from his and she felt the pull. He leaned closer to kiss her and she didn't pull away at first. She allowed the 18 year old Brooke that had suffered in her enjoy the reunion. That girl had gone through too much at a young age and she deserved to have a happy ending. Brooke pulled back from the kiss and kept her eyes closed. She couldn't look him in the eye and say it.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you…to us but…I can't do this."

She pulled away and got up from the couch. With her back to him she had the strength. There was Lucy to think about, there was Chase to think about. Right?

"Lucas it's been four years and I moved on."

"You mean with Chase."

"Yes, with Chase."

"I know about him and I know about your daughter but I was hoping that you would let me in. Brooke I love you and I have loved you every day since the last time I saw you. Pretty girl I don't care if you had a kid with Chase or even if you married him. WE belong together."  
>She looked confused for a moment.<p>

"Lucas-"

"No. I need you to let me back in Brooke. I have been miserable for years without you. It wasn't fair to have to leave because of what Dan did so please don't punish us for it. I love you more than anything and I know you love me."

"Lucas I do but-"

He crossed the floor and took her in his arms so she wouldn't get away.

"Then say you want to be with me. I know this is short notice and I have no right to ask you to leave the father of your child but you have to know that I will love that kid like my own. I promise that-"

"Lucas stop!"

"I can't! Not when you're about to tell me that you're going to stay with him."

"Lucas there is something you need to know about my daughter."

"Brooke whatever it is it doesn't matter. If she's half you then that's all I care about."

"She's half me…half you."

The room was as quiet as it had been since she came home. She watched as the idea of being father bounced around in his head.

"What?" He got it finally.

"Lucy. She is our daughter. Chase isn't her biological father."

Lucas gave it some more thought. Without warning he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"We had a baby."

"No I had a baby. You were off somewhere and I had no idea you were alive."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

"Brooke if I had known I never would've let them take me anywhere without you."

"Lucas I'd like to believe that…but-"

"No. No buts pretty girl. God I have a daughter. We have a baby."

"She's not much of a baby anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me-wait when did you find out?"

"The day before the shooting. Haley came with me to the doctor and well…the doctor said I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke went to open her mouth when the phone rang. She looked over to the phone and then back to Lucas before she detangled from his grasp.

"Hello" she said shaky and Chase knew something was up.

"Brooke baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I…uh…" she looked over to Lucas and debated whether it was a good idea to tell her current boyfriend that her dead boyfriend was  
>standing in her living room. "…Nothing it's just Lucy just got back and I've been moving around all day. I'm exhausted."<p>

"I can tell. I miss you."

"Chase don't start." She really didn't want to get into this with him. He always called to say he missed her and that he wished she and Lucy were with him and that he's having fun with his trip abroad . It was enough to make her want to scream. Things had been going bad for them before he left and now that it was just her and Lucy she began to like it that way. Lucas showing up though would make things…different.

"Brooke I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Chase I got to go but I'll call you later. I need to go get some dinner done for Lucy before she gets up."

"Okay. Well give Lu a kiss for me." He said as she hung up. Things were tense for them but she hoped they would get better when he got back.

"Chase on the phone?" Lucas asked, feeling a little better detecting trouble for the couple.

"Yes. Umm…um where are you staying?"

"I was kind of hoping here?"

"I don't think-"

"Please Brooke. Don't make me go. I don't want to be away from you or my baby any longer."

Brooke paused before she thought this through. This was a really bad idea.

"What's her name?" He asked desperate to ingratiate himself enough to convince her to let him stay.

"Lucy Abigail Scott."

He smiled at the name. She had given their little girl his name and he couldn't have been happier.

"What's she look like?" He asked now noticing there were no pictures. Brooke backed away and reappeared with a photo album. Lucy's Baby book adorned the front of the silver fabric book with white stitching. Lucas opened the book and the first thing he saw was the print of his daughter's foot prints in black ink. Lucy Abigail Scott, born October 16, 2009. Weight 5 ibs, 8 oz. He turned the page and saw the first picture his baby girl had taken. She was swaddled in a hospital blanket and Brooke showing her off to the camera proudly. She was beaming and his baby girl looked absolutely perfect. Suddenly he felt cheated of everything. He should've been there. He should have gotten the chance to enjoy it all.

"She was a month early" Brooke said as he flipped the pages. The next page was filled with pictures of Brooke's belly as it grew. Each with the caption of two all the way up to eight months. He turned the page again and next he saw a smiling Brooke with her shirt raised to show off her baby bump, underneath it read 'baby shower. Next to her were a few women he didn't recognize.

"I was scared to death. Here I was all the way in California with no family and no friends and about to have a premature baby."

"Did anybody know?" He asked, wondering why when he went to his mother she never said anything.

"Haley and Skills. Oh and Rachel but much later."

"Skills?"

"Yeah I told him the day of the shooting. I was scared that I was going to die without sharing the news with anyone else. After your double funeral with Keith I left Tree Hill. I home schooled from my parent's house till they found out about the baby and kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Can't change the past."

"So then what?"

"Well strangely enough I was living practically out of my car till a woman named Shannon found me. She took me in and helped me get ready for the baby. After I had Lucy I started to think about our future so when I was ready I went to school for fashion and Shannon paid for everything. I ran into Chase out here and the rest is history.

"What's Lucy like?"

"She's…well she's like a perfect mix of both of us. That little girl can work a room like nothing I've ever seen. I mean the girl cleans up with Christmas and birthdays.  
>She got a list about a mile long of Aunts and Uncles that love her. She's also really smart. I mean like scary smart. I have a feeling she gets that from you." He smiled still looking at the pictures till one in particular tore at him. It was of Brooke sitting next to a headstone with his name on it. Lucy was in her lap and reaching over to touch the stone with her tiny hand. If only he had known his family was there and he wasn't.<p>

"You said they took you into the protection program right?"

"Yea," answered back now looking at pictures of HIS daughter smiling and being held by Chase.

"Well why did they let you out now? What changed?"

Lucas shut the book and turned to her.

"Dan's dead."

"Dead?"

"Heart attack. Feds didn't see the danger in letting me come out of hiding so I did. The trial kept getting pushed back so when the news came out about Dan they let me go home."

"You seen your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I know she took it pretty hard when she lost you and Keith."

Lucas waited a beat to spill the next piece of news.

"She knew I was alive." Brooke looked to him almost hurt. If Karen knew then why couldn't she. Her life would have been considerable different. She never would have run away from Tree Hill and pretty much cut all ties. She would've stayed and waited for the day he returned and they could be a happy family. Not much chance of that happening. Was there?

"You're mad" he deducted, "but they had to tell my mom. They didn't tell her who I witnessed but she knew I saw something and that I had to leave for my own safety.

"Where were you this whole time?"

"Here and there. I lived in New Orleans for a while. Went to school there till now."

"Did…did you date?"

"Brooke…The honest truth is I did. For a while I didn't but eventually I did. I started thinking I was never going to be able to come back and even if I did it would be  
>long after you move on. Guess I was right."<p>

"Did you fall in love with anyone?"

"I…I don't think anyone would ever take the place in my heart you still have. Pretty Girl there was no one more important to me than you."

When he reached to stroke her cheek she batted his hand away and got up quickly.

"Then why didn't you ever try to contact me! God Luke do you know how many times I dreamed about this!"

"I wanted to. So many time and just say screw it but I couldn't. Keith deserved my dedication. I couldn't be selfish and-"

"WHY NOT!" The tears were no streaming. It wasn't until now Brooke felt the heaviness of being cheated from a life she wanted for her and her baby girl. "I ACHED FOR YOU! I MOURNED YOU! I RAN AWAY FROM THE ONLY PLACE I CALLED HOME BECAUSE EVERY SECOND THERE MADE ME THINK ABOUT YOU!"

"I'm sorry" was all he could say strangling back the emotions he was feeling.

The room was filled with the sobs Brooke tried desperately to hold back. She was failing miserably till she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Momma" the little girl said as she stood at the bottom of the steps and looked into the room. She stood hiding behind the banister of the steps at first. Lucas was speechless. The little girl had golden blonde hair and his deep penetrating blue eyes. In that one second of seeing her for the first time he knew that little girl would have his heart forever. At least the parts her mother didn't have already.

"Lu" Brooke began warningly as she furiously brushed tears away so as to not alert her daughter. "We talked about this. You are not supposed to come down those stairs alone."

The little girl didn't answer however. Her beautiful eyes were trained on the tall man standing in the living room. Brooke looked from Lucy following her ine of sight to Lucas who seemed to be staring at the little girl with a small smile.

"Lu? Why don't you come here for a second." Brooke said motioning for her daughter to join her. She had no idea how to explain this. Let alone if she even understood it. The little girl made her way to her mother slowly with a trained eye on Lucas. Brooke bent down to collect her child and Lucy curled into her side feeling safe when she was in her mother's arms. Brooke made her way slowly to Lucas trying to figure out the words to start off this conversation. Was she ready for this?  
>Lucas on the other hand took stock that his daughter barely looked like her mother but looks just like him when he was her age. She had his hair color, his eyes, his nose. He could see maybe she had Brooke mouth but that girl was pretty much a mini girl version of him.<p>

" I know what you're thinking. She looks just like you. Almost nothing like me"

Lucas' eyes moved from Lucy to Brooke and the warmest smile spread across his face. This was his family.

"Are you my daddy?" The sweet angelic voice asked and Lucas' heart melted. His mind raced to scream 'YES I AM' but words failed him. Instead he opened his mouth trying to tone down the grin that graced his face even more now. He looked to Brooke who looked simply flabbergasted by the question.

"Yeah. Yeah I am" he said at first unsure but getting sure the second time he said it.

"I show her your picture all the time. She has her own little Lucas Scott shrine up there in her room. Shannon thought it would be a good idea."  
>Lucas was really liking this Shannon woman.<p>

"She said that Lucy should still be able to know her daddy…even if he was…"

"Brooke I am…" the sorry dying on his lips. He would never be able to say it enough. His attention turned back to the blonde child in Brooke's arms. The little girl had reached out to touch his face and he allowed her to, loving that she was getting so comfortable with him. However his heart almost couldn't take what happened next.  
>When Lucy giggled her cheeks shown the deep dimples.<p>

"Those are all you Pretty Girl." He said.

"I know. When she was first born I was almost disappoint that the kid that I carried for eight months , that had pretty much made that entire time unbearable for me didn't even come out looking like me. I almost had to have the nurse convince me she was mine till my baby opened her eyes. When started smiling I didn't feel so bad anymore."

"I'm fthree and a halfs." Lucy cut in wanting Lucas' attention again.

"Wow that's big girl age huh?"

"Oh yeah, this girl dares anyone to call her a baby now. But you will always be mama's sweet pea" Brooke jokes putting a sloppy kiss on Lucy's cheek. What shocked her was after Lucy's laughter died down she began reaching for Lucas. The two adults stood puzzled. After a moment Lucas reached back and Lucy switched from mother to father. Strange how Chase had been forgotten by both when Lucas showed up. Stranger still was how easy and perfect things felt in that moment.

"I'm going to go make some dinner" Brooke said after taking in father holding his daughter for the first time. Her motherly instinct told her she could trust him with her in the other room but what she really needed was a moment herself. This was just too much.

Lucy being a handsy girl poked at his nose and his cheeks while Lucas looked at her mesmerized. Brooke backed away and went to her kitchen suddenly needing a drink. Not that she hadn't missed Lucas and wished for this very moment a hundred times. Her heart verified that the second he kissed her. What worried her was how she was going to go from her. It all just felt like everything suddenly fell into place…and that she wasn't used to at all.


	4. Perfect Little Family

SURPRISE! OKay so I'm on a roll so I figure take advantage of it and proof this stuff and put out another sooooo, this one is for all my peps that took the time to review. I thought you all deserved a double update.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Perfect Little Family

Brooke had gone to bed that night with so many things going through her mind. She first wanted to be angry with him but she couldn't. It wasn't his fault he had to leave and she could see in his eyes how hurt he was to have had to miss out on so much of Lucy's life. He hadn't wanted to put the girl down once she got in his arms last night. Brooke had stayed up most the night watching Lucas as he watched their little girl sleep on the couch. It was enough to warm anyone's heart. The awkward part however came when she began to yawn and hoping she could send him on his way somewhere but he pleaded to stay. Brooke was weak when it came to Lucas Scott and always had been.

He had spent the night on the couch downstairs while Brooke went to bed upstairs. Once there though she barely slept. There was too much to think about with Lucas there under her roof. She finally decided to brave the day and leave the confines of her room. Lucy would be up soon and she'd need to get ready for school and then meet with some more models about her fashion show her and some of the other students were putting together.

When she tip toed down the steps the first thing she observed was the empty couch, followed by the smell of pancakes. Mmmmmmm pancakes. She walked to the bottom and turned her sights to the kitchen only to be shocked by the scene before her. Lucas Scott standing in her kitchen wearing nothing but some basketball shorts and no shirt. She had to fan herself a bit to do away with the heat that this sight generated. Lucas Scott was still hot. Damn.

"Morning Pretty Girl" he said cheery like. She gave him a tight lipped smile hoping he didn't catch her just gawking at him. "Hope you're hungry."

"I usually don't eat breakfast-"

"It's the most important meal of the day."

"I know but I still don't cook. Chase-I uh actually think I will have a couple. But only two" Brooke said changing the subject and trying to bypass mentioning Chase's name in front of Lucas. She saw how hurt he was by it.

"Okay. Deal. When is Lucy getting up?" He asked like a giddy child himself. He loved spending time with Lucy last night and almost wanting to keep her awake so he could talk and play with her for a little longer.

"She should be up soon. Millie usually shows up to pick her up and watch her while I go to class."

"I could watch her" he volunteered quickly, feeling like he needed to make up for lost time and solidify his place his her daughters heart.

"Lucas-"

"What? I know how to take are of a kid if that's what you're worried about."

"And how do you know that?"

"I did some babysitting for my professor my through the years, make that my entire freshman year followed by most of sophomore and every weekend there after. I needed the brownie points since my grades were sucking when I started and well he kind of became my mentor."

"You, straight laced, straight A student having sucky grades?"

"Yeah well my heart wasn't really in it. Home sick."

The silence in the room was back and Brooke hated it. Mostly she hated how she could feel his eyes staring into her heart.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that…especially with no shirt on."

"What? Why do I turn you on Brooke Davis" he teased turning fully in my direction now. Smirking that damn smirk that used to drive her crazy.

"Please" she dismissed but couldn't help thinking a few dirty things before she turned to walk from the kitchen. Distance. They needed distance.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She yelled as she climbed the steps. When she reached the top she was met with a teary eyed blonde hugging her purple monkey tightly and looking every bit as cute.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Where's daddy?" Awww, how cute. "He not here."

"Aw pumpkin he's downstairs making you some food. He's making pancakes" she said trying to coax the girl to smile.

"We go see?"

Damn Lucy was going to make it hard for Brooke to not have to be around him twenty four seven.

"Yeah we go see" Brooke said scooping Lucy up in her arms.

They descended the steps and Lucas turned to see his girls entering the kitchen. He instantly noticed his baby girl had been crying.

"What's wrong-was she crying-is she hurt?" he asked hurriedly. Brooke actually laughed thinking this over protective daddy thing was too funny.

"Relax Lucas, she just woke up and didn't see you there…that's all" she said turning to Lucy who now was pouting less and apparently wanting to be put down to go over to her dad. Lucas looked like someone had just told him he had won the lottery what with the goofy face he was sporting. When Lucy made it to him he noticed the purple monkey.

"You gave her this" he asked picking his daughter up and looking at the monkey. He had won it for Brooke many years ago when they were kids when the carnival was still coming to town. They were maybe seven or six when he managed to sink all his shots in the basketball challenge. Brooke had been impressed. Lucas had already been in love.

"I wanted her to have it. I found it a few months after…well after we thought you died. I was going to just keep it but one particular hard night after I brought her home from the hospital she became inconsolable. She cried the entire day and night and would not stop. She wasn't hungry or needing to be changed she just would not stop." Lucas smiled flipping the pancake and listing intently. He was already a big fan of hearing about Brooke's life and Lucy as a baby. "I think I had emptied out every single bag of toys she got from the baby shower out of the closet and just when I was about to give up she stopped. I look around and she's got this purple monkey in her hand and I had no idea how she got it. I think I must've put it in the closet too when I moved here and it fell in the bag. Anyway when I tried to take the dusty thing from her she cried bloody murder again. I gave it back to her and she stopped. Well I took it from her-"

"Why" he whined not liking his baby girl being deprived of anything she wanted.

"Because she was a baby and she was notorious for putting things in her mouth and that old thing was dirty. So, with her in my arms, I tossed it in the washer and waited for it to finish. The entire time, again, she balled and would not go to sleep. Finally when it was done drying I gave it back to her and laid her down and she stayed quiet well into the morning. I think it was the first time I had gotten more than two hours of sleep."  
>Brooke made her way to the coffee pot and started it in hopes that the first cup of coffee would make her feel better.<p>

"Knock, knock" Millie announced as she entered the home of her friend like she had done some many times but was taken off guard to see a partially clothed man, looking very sexy, in her friends kitchen.

"Well hello" Millie said a little more flirty then she had intended causing Brooke to raise a brow in amusement and Lucas to blush.

"Good morning Mills"

"Morning Brooke. Is my favorite little angel ready to go?"

"I her angel" Lucy told Lucas in her very serious voice.

"Sorry Mil. Lucas was making breakfast and well Lucy wanted to come down and spend some time with him."

Millie looked at her confused. In the years she's known Brooke she never met this guy. Now all of a sudden he' back from the dead and Lucy is his biggest fan.

"Um Brooke can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Brooke followed Millie into the living room and stopped when the girl spun around and began her barrage of questions.

"Who is he really and why does he look so comfortable with Lucy?"

"Well…the guy is Lucy's father."

"Huh? I thought…didn't you say he was dead?"

"I did. Plus I told you all this yesterday."

"I just thought you were either high or trying to hide your affair with a super-hot model. So back to him being dead."

"I thought he was but he filled me in he's been away on a witness protection program."

"Wow. And you believe him?" Millie asked not really wanting to challenge this but knowing Brooke was no fool.

"I do. I mean you should've seen them together last night. She's already got him wrapped around her finger." Millie saw the way Brooke turned to look at the man and daughter as they finished breakfast. There was a smile about her that Millie hadn't seen before. It was as if she was whole.

"What about Chase?" Millie then watched the new smile fade away pretty fast.

"I uh…Chase and I are actually on a break." Brooke finally admitted it. When Chase left on his trip the discussion had gone down that since he was going to be gone for three months and since they were constantly fighting that a break was needed. Well that was his suggestion. She knew what that meant. It meant I want to break up but I'm too chicken shit to do it.

"Aw Brooke I'm s-"

"I'm not. Chase and I were good but we aren't anymore. I get the feeling when he gets back we'll probably be done. We're just prolonging the inevitable."

"Well…I guess your baby daddy had great timing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the hot guy in your kitchen definitely has some serious eyes for you."

"Millie."

"What? Hey even though I have my own kid and boyfriend to think about that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a hot bod."

"Whatever."

"So you mean to tell me you haven't had _any_ dirty thoughts about him since last night?"

"God you're starting to sound like Rachel."

"Speak of the devil" Rachel's voice filtered in. Neither girl noticing the red head had showed up."

"What the hell are you doing he-…Millie called you didn't she" Brooke said narrowing her eyes at the girl in front of her. Of course she'd call Rachel.

"Hey you should've been the one to call me you skank. Where is my precious anyway?"

"Lucy is in the kitchen-"

"I meant that baby daddy of yours."

Rachel pushed the girls apart and made her way into the kitchen and stopped at the door.

"Holy hot bod, when did you come back from the dead?"

"Morning Rachel."

"That's it? That's all you have to say after you knocked up my best friend, pretended to die and then show back up years later when she's got everything together and in a REAL relationship?"

"Uhh…yeah, that's it."

"God if you weren't hot and holding my god daughter I think I would stab you with my heel."

Brooke and Millie joined them in the kitchen and Millie finding the situation funny.

"So how many are joining us for breakfast" he asks with Lucy leaning her head on his shoulder and both Rachel and Millie almost break their legs going to sit at the bar in front of the kitchen.

"All of us. You got any chocolate syrup back there?" Rachel said eyeing him up and down."

"I'm not sure. Brooke?"

"Uh, probably. I'll find it for the pancakes."

"Who said anything about using it on pancakes."

Millie, Brooke and Lucas all looked at Rachel almost disgusted.

"What?"

"If you could please reframe from talking like that in front of my baby."

"Baby? What baby, Lucy's pretty much a grown little woman now, actually it's about time you give that girl a sibling."

"Ooooo Baby?" Lucy asks looking at her mother.

"No Lucy, no baby."

"Daddy can we?" She asked with her cute little pout. Lucas couldn't help the stuttering that came out trying to figure out what the best answer was.

"Um, uh, Lucy I don't think…" but his words fell short when her pouted lip started to quiver and her eyes filled with crocodile tears.

"Oh no you don't" Brooke said walking to her baby girl and taking her into her arms. "Do you see what you did, now it's going to be just like patches." Brooke was a little upset with Rachel for bringing up the baby idea. It was feeling like it did when Rachel mentioned getting her a puppy and she pouted and cried and whined till  
>Brooke broke down and bought her patches.<p>

"Patches" Lucas asked.

"Dog" all three girls answered.

"What happened with Patches."

"Oh nothing that wasn't normal. Rachel here mentioned something about the girl needing a dog and Lucy heard this and begged for one till she got one. After we found out she was allergic we had to give him away."

Lucas thought this over. Here she was, the woman he loved more than anything and his baby girl wanting a baby sister or brother and here he was more than willing to give in. He didn't see a drawback considering it meant he got to have Brooke physically again. It had been way too long.

"I'm assuming you and Chase have stopped trying" Millie said not really thinking about her words. Lucas' face instantly fell, Rachel's displayed shock and Brooke's showed anger as she did her best to cover Lucy's ears.

"Can we please stop talking about this" Brooke said through gritted teeth and looking over at Lucas who had turned back to his pancake duty.

The rest of the morning was awkward. The only words spoken were from Lucas as he told the ladies his story and Lucy bombarded him with a million and one questions. Brooke left for school. Since she didn't need her, Millie left and went home. Rachel however stayed back to help Lucas watch Lucy. She wanted to know his exact intentions when it came to Brooke. Once Lucy was placed in the living room to watch Dora Rachel blindsided him with her line of questioning.

"So what exactly do you plan to do to get her back?"

"I uh –what?"

"I said what is it you're planning to do to get her back?"

"I ummm, I'm not sure if-"

"Well you need to get sure."

"Rachel I don't even know if I have a chance."

"Trust me you do. I know she may put up a front that she doesn't want to just let you in so quick but trust me that girl was back in love with you the moment she laid eyes on you, hell I don't think she ever stopped."

"Hence her ending up with Chase and trying for another baby."

"Hey, she thought you were dead, you can't expect her to pine over you forever. Plus I know you are not about to tell me you didn't have sex once in the four years you've been gone."

He was quiet and looked down at his feet, ashamed that he couldn't say it.

"See, so don't start okay. If you really want her, want to be with her I can help."

"Really?"

"Yes really. But I have to know you mean it. Look Lucas I know you knew Brooke for most of your life and loved her for half of it but…I don't want her to get hurt, I really don't want Lucy to get hurt."

"I am serious about it Rachel. I want to be with her. I just don't want to come in between her and Chase."

"Pfftt. That lame-o. Please. There would have to be something still there to come in between."

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table as Rachel joined him sitting on the other side.

"Look her and Chase were trying for a baby. I wasn't to supposed to know that but I did. Mainly because I think he's a douche. Also they've been having problems before he left on his extended trip back home to his folks but before he left they went on a break, not supposed to know that either."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not his biggest fan. I mean after he cheated-"

"He cheated on her!"

"Well yes but listen, Brooke decided to give him another chance but when he did that he pretty much burned his bridges with me and Millie. She's got a big heart Luke and if you really want it I know she'll be stubborn at first but she'll give it to you. I think this whole witness protection thing is shady but I have no reason to not trust it."

"If I had known about Lucy, if she had told me Rachel I would've made sure she was with me."

"Why didn't you want her with you without knowing about the baby and all. I mean you loved her and I'm sure if she had been given the chance she would've gone."

"I didn't want to uproot her life. I barely had time to make any choices, the cops that were handling it didn't even want to tell my mom. If I had known she was pregnant I would've demanded she go with me. I hate she had to deal with all this alone."

"Well I guess the past is the past. Yes she had a hard time but she made it and look at her now. She has a fashion line and emerging company and Lucy is happy and healthy."

"I still wish I had been there."

"I know. I'm sure she feels the same way…but hey you're here now and that brings me back to my question of what are you going to do to get her back."  
>"You sure Chase isn't a factor."<p>

"Nope."

"And she does still love me?"

"Probably."

"Then I guess the answer is whatever it takes."

Rachel smiled. She had wanted Brooke to be happy knowing the boy in front of her was the only one who has ever been able to make that happen.

"That's what I wanted to hear. So just so we're clear…you hurt her and I'll castrate you."

"Got it."

"Alright then Scott, let's get you your girl back.


	5. Choice and Chance

"It's alive, ALIVE". Yeah, yeah I know, so neglectful. Shame on me. Insert snife remark here. I deserve it. Okay so I posted this one and wanted to go ahead and ge tit done. I got some real good stuff I've been working on and even got back into the mood for Sad Tears of my Pretty Girl. So expect more. I won't be lame and a liar and give a time frame on that one but just know it's being worked on. Enjoy people!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Today had to have been one of the most tiring days in Brooke's opinion. After class she went in for a few meetings about her designs and then met up with some of her models to get the last measurements for the spring show. She was excited and exhausted by the time she got home but little did she know her night was just beginning. Just as she went to open her door Rachel was exiting.  
>"Well hello there bestie. Come on in" Rachel said in an almost frightening cheery manner.<p>

"Uh Rachel-"

But before she could question it Rachel began her barrage of questions and answers so she could get out as quickly as possible.

"Lucas is just finishing up-Hey do you mind if I take Lucy out with me?"

"I-"

"I didn't think you would-I'll bring her back later-You two have fun- LUCY!"

The little blonde girl came skipping up with her Dora backpack already packed and ready to go. Before she could say a word…

"Say bye-bye to mama munchkin" Rachel said with her hand out and pulling the little girl up into her arms. The little one leaned over and kissed Brooke on her forehead and the duo disappeared out the door. Lucy had already been briefed and knew to make a quick exit with her aunt. Now what she wanted more than to have a baby brother or sister was to have her daddy with them like a family. That one she came up with on her own. It had been the cutest thing when the adults approached her.

**Flashback**

"_Lu baby what do you say to spending the night with me" Rachel asked as the little girl sat in front of the TV enjoying her cartoons._

_"But I wants to stay with mommy and daddy."_

_"How about this. You spend the night with me tonight and mommy and daddy come and pick you up bright and early?"_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yeah baby" he answered. He would have to get used to it but nothing made him happier than to hear her call him 'daddy'._

_"Are you gonna stay here wif Mommy and me?"_

_"As long as I can baby."_

_"And are you gonna be likes a real Mommy and Daddy?"_

_The question threw them off. They looked at each other and then back at Lucy._

_"What do you mean baby doll" Rachel asked kneeling in front of her god baby._

_"I means like Ty mommy and Daddy."_

_Lucas looked puzzeled till Rachel cleared it up._

_"Millie and her boyfriend. Pumpkin…your Mommy and Daddy are like them."_

_"No theys not. I seem them kiss and hugs and smile all the time. Mommy doesn't smile."_

_Lucas then kneeled in front of his daughter and made her a promise._

_"Lucy, baby I promise that from now on I will make sure Mommy smiles all the time."_

_"Like a real Mommy and Daddy."_

_"Like a real Mommy and daddy princess."_

_She hugged him tight around the neck and looked over at Rachel who was sporting some watery eyes. Lucas laughed and she only answered back with a 'shut up' as she wiped them away._

**End of Flashback**

Brooke instantly got the feeling something was going on but decided to not jump to conclusions. She walked into her kitchen to observe Lucas Scott wearing an ocean blue button down and black slacks. When he turned to greet her with that smile she knew then she was in so much trouble.

"You're home. I didn't think you'd get here till a little while longer."

Brooke surveyed the table. It was set with daisies, two place settings and a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper in one of the chairs.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Rachel just thought it would be nice to fix you dinner. She said you and Lucy normally go to Shannon's or Millie's. I figured it would be a nice welcome home/thanks for letting me stay."

She walked to the table to sit in the empty chair when his voice stopped her mid motion.

"Don't sit there! Your sit on the other side. Gift is for you too."

She looked at him quizzically. Not that she didn't love surprises but this just felt too much like a date. She rounded the table and picked up the box.

"Lucas you didn't have to-"

"I didn't. Well not by myself. It's from Lucy and me."

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. She picked the box up and looked at the tag that said from 'Daddy & Lu'. The smile got even wider when she started to rip the paper off the box.

"I see some things never change" he said turning to the meal on the stove. Brooke stopped her attack and looked over at him about to ask what he meant but he answered her. "You still open presents like you're a little kid."

"Ha ha, very funny. I just like presents."

"You used to love them from me."

His voice was one of her greatest downfalls, it had the power to make her swoon, break her heart or make her want to rip his clothes off. She was fighting the urge to do the latter already. Matters only got worse when he turned to look at her and see her reaction to his 'little' gift. The long slender box contained a locket. On the outside was a symbol with the initials of B L and L intertwined with a red ruby in the center. When she opened It she almost cried. On the left as a picture of them back in their junior year at junior prom. They were dressed up and kissing when Haley took the picture while they danced. On the other side was a picture of Lucy smiling into the camera holing her purple monkey.

"Lucas…Luke this is…this is" she was speechless.

"I wanted you to have it now and maybe one day you could give it to Lucy."

"Lucas this is so…"

"I did this for Lucy…and for you."

"I love it" she said smiling and taking the locket from the box. Lucas appeared next to her and took the locket as she swept her hair to one side while he placed it around her neck. He couldn't help it when his lips kissed the back of her neck tenderly. Lucky for her he didn't see her eyes roll at the contact of his lips on her skin again. His hands began to massage her tense shoulders and loved the fact that she started to relax. Not wanting to let it get too far she moved and allowed his hands to drop. She cleared her throat hoping to clear out any husky tone before she spoke.

"So what's are you plans now?"

"I uh…I was hoping that I could work on getting the mother of my child to take me back."

"Lucas-"

"I know about your break."

"How?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you can't use Chase as an excuse."

"I don't need an excuse Lucas. I am with-"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Besides Lucy loves Chase."

"She loves me too. Plus I'm sure she would love to have two parents that love each other raising her and maybe give her a sibling-"

"Not you too. God Lucas can you honestly say you want another kid. You barely know this one."

"I'll get to know Lucy, she's easy to love. And to answer your question; yes. If we were to sleep together tonight and you tell me a few weeks later you were pregnant I would be ecstatic. I would love to watch your belly grow and know that the woman I love most in this world is carrying my baby again. I dreamed about what our lives would be like and I see this. I see you and me and Lucy being a family."

"Lucas that is a really nice idea but this is reality. I am with Chase. You just appeared out of thin air and what am I supposed to do just fall back into your arms and forget you've been absent the last four years!"

"You know I would change that if I could!"

"Well you can't" she said defeated. It was true she didn't want to blame him for being alone and raising their daughter without him while he went off and lived his life but at the same time she felt there was only one way to avoid this little romantic scene and that was to pick a fight.

"Brooke…" he crossed the room hoping she'd let him hold her but that was too much to wish for. As soon as he went to reach for her she pushed him away.

"Don't. I don't want your reassuring words or heart felt apologies. I wanted you!"

"Br-"

"This whole thing was nice Lucas but too little too late okay. I am not the same girl that you grew up with. I am parts of her but she had to grow up."

"Tell me you don't still love me."

"I don't love you." She said it so quickly she almost didn't see his whole world crash and burn but she couldn't let that affect her. She needed to stay strong. She couldn't just toss Chase aside after he'd been there. She didn't want to punish him for not being around but she couldn't help feeling left behind to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders; more like the weight of a baby and no possible future.

Lucas felt like he had set himself up for failure. Rachel had been wrong. He backed away and went back to the stove and cut if off. His heart hurt and for the first time ever he couldn't be in the same room as her. He didn't turn to address her, only spoke low and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"The food is done if you're hungry. I'm…I'm just gonna go to bed."

Brooke felt horrible. She saw him move towards the stairs and then the door shut soon after. She had done the right thing…right? Her phone started to ring and she saw it was Chase. Right on time. However when she picked up the phone she heard the sound of rustling and giggling followed by a 'stop Chase' in a not so convincing manner.

That bastard was cheating. Well not cheating because they were on a break but still. The love of her life came back and she managed to keep it PG. Brooke listened a little further, just to make sure she wasn't making a mistake but when she heard him say 'god baby I need it. Mmmm just like that' and just like that Brooke made her peace and hung up the phone. Suddenly she felt like the stupidest girl alive. Chase had apparently moved on and here she was trying to be good and not walk herself up those stairs and storm into Lucas' room and beg him to make love to her. Instead she sat on her couch and nursed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Lucas lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't heard a sound from downstairs and wondered if Brooke was still there. He thought about going back downstairs and forcing her to admit she still wanted him but he knew Brooke, no one back her into a corner and walked away without a few scratches. He rolled over at the sound of her phone ringing. It wouldn't stop. Every couple seconds the ring would start up again and ring and stop later. He got worried that something had happened. He got up and made his way down the steps and saw Brooke passed out on the couch with the phone in hand.

He picked up the phone and passed it aside till it started ringing again. He saw it was Chase. Nine missed calls, thirteen text messages and five voicemails. That didn't look good. What also didn't look good was a half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and she sprung up as if on fire. She looked lazily at him.

"Luke?" she said rubbing her eyes and feeling the dizziness from her pal Jack.

"Brooke did you drink all this?"

"Uh huh."

"What's wrong? Is this about earlier because if it is I-"

"Nu uh."

"Then what is it?"

"Lucas I…" she looked into his concerned eyes and got lost in them. Her body was on auto pilot when she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. In her booze induced state she was done holding back. Lucas fell back a bit being caught off guard but knew the moment her lips made contact that she was drunk. He didn't grow up with the girl and date her for a year to not know when she was drunk. He gripped both of her arms and moved her back a bit till her lips came free of his.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas I lied. I love you. I want you."

"Brooke, you don't mean that you're-"

"I know what this looks like and I swear it's not. Chase and I are done and I'm sorry I pushed you away but-"

"Brooke you shouldn't-we shouldn't do this."

It took everything in him to get up from the couch and move away from her. When he turned to look at her he saw how hurt she looked by his rejection. It wasn't really rejection in his mind, he just didn't want to take advantage even though he really, really, REALLY wanted to.

"Brooke-"

"Fine, you don't want me anymore. You don't want me, Chase sure as hell doesn't want me, my parents didn't want me-"

"Pretty girl of course I want you. That's what tonight was about, showing you how much I wanted you."

"Then why are you pushing me away" she said slurring a bit causing Lucas to laugh a little. "And now you laugh at me" she said a little hurt.

"Brooke baby I love you more than anything. I don't know what caused you to feel like this but if Chase doesn't want to be with you that's his problem but definitely  
>not mine. I do want to be with you. More than anything."<p>

"Then why didn't you call me why you were away? Do you have any idea how painful it was to sit in that hospital room and Haley tell me you were dead? Do you know how bad my heart ached when I went to you funeral and saw your or at least what I thought was your coffin be lowered into the ground and know I would never feel your arms around me again? Never hear you tell me you love me?...Never see your reaction when I told you I was pregnant! I have been in so much pain the past four years only to find out just like now that while I play the responsible one you're off screwing skank bitches!"

"Okay I get you're still made but…this isn't just about me is it?" He watched her face twist into a sad grimace. Chase had hurt her. He knew it now. "What did Chase do? Did he-"

"He cheated. Well not really cheated but he lied. He said this 'break' was to avoid problems later on but I guess the problem was being able to sleep with other women with a clean conscience. Bastard."

"Brooke I'm sure that-"

"That he's probably having great sex as we speak but I haven't had any for a really long time!"

Lucas wasn't sure what to say to that. Apparently sex with Chase must not have been that good. He took this as his chance. It was now or never. He crossed back over to her on the couch and kissed her hard. His hands moved over her in a way she hadn't felt in forever. His one hand gripped the back of her neck deepening the already passionate kiss but the other was buried in her hair. She loved kissing him which is why when he pulled away this time she almost slapped him. His eyes remained closed as he spoke while hers were trained on him.

"Pretty girl if you really want this…I mean really want this…let me take you to bed. We'll just sleep tonight but if you still want it in the morning then…then I promise to make love to you till neither of us can stand it."

"Just sleep?"

"Just sleep tonight baby. And if you still feel the same way in the morning then I'll give you whatever you want."

She smiled. Even though she was drunk, and she knew it, she felt excited for what tomorrow would bring. Never in her life had she wanted Lucas Scott so much and in just a few short hours and possibly a horrible hangover, she'd have him again. Nothing seemed to make her happier.

* * *

><p>So there it is. I feel like I really need to get my butt in gear and finsih half the stuff I start. So I'll probably post more of this one tomorrow. Hope you all like it.<p> 


	6. What My Baby Wants

Aaaannnnndddd here's chapter six. I really wanted to go ahead and just proof it and post so here I am with a super crappy snius headache thanks to this southern pollen and such and I have one this to say. RICOLA! Caus emy throat is like raw. So enough of my whining on with it. ENJOY!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

What My Baby Wants

The morning after heavy drinking was never kind to Brooke Davis. She drank yes and frequently as a social thing and she would think that eventually her tolerance would build to the point where a hangover would be a thing of the past but alas she awoke with a pounding head and dry mouth. Water, she needed water and fast and the moment she leaned up to vacate the bed a glass appeared in front of her. She blinked back the fogginess and reached for it from the kind hand that offered her the lifesaving glass. Her eyes trailed to the hands owner and she smiled. Lucas had always known how to take care of her.

"How you feeling" he asking seeing her gulp down the water pretty quick and begin to massage her temples. The pain was letting up.

"Okay I guess. What the hell did I do last night" she asked quietly trying to replay the nights events but failing miserably. Lucas on the other hand hoped she would remember because if she didn't he wasn't sure if he could fill her in.

"Maybe you should have a look at your phone" he said handing her the phone and letting that be his way of jogging her memory. He wasn't going to push because sex was the last thing on his mind but he really wanted to get things going.

Brook saw the missed calls from Chase and decided to listen to a few of the messages.  
><em><br>'Brooke baby I'm sorry okay just call me back. We need to talk.'_

The next one sounds a little more desperate than the last.  
><em><br>'Baby I know what you think you heard and I'm sorry about that but please just call me.'_

She hung up and decided to read through the dozen or so texts and then there it was. Her first text to him.

_**I hope she does it 4 u b/c I never will again. U said U wanted a brk and I gave it but now I c y u wanted 1 so bad. FUCK U!**_

Apparently she heard something to make her think there was another woman involved. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad but then the night started coming back to her. The argument with Lucas, the call from Chase, the begging Lucas to make love to her. Damn she had a hell of a night.

"You remember anything?" He asked sitting down next to her in the bed and hoping she would remember the last part. Not so much the beginning.

"Ummm…yeah."

"So?"

"So….I think.." she said looking into his eyes and trying to find the words that eluded her. When she opened her mouth nothing came out. When she tried again, again not a word seemed good enough to express how she was feeling so instead she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Her hand rest on his thigh to hold her weight and moments later his hand moved to cup her cheek and enjoy the taste of her lips once more.

Their bodies moved in their own as he moved closer to her and she moved over to let him onto the bed more. Seconds would go by and she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped them around her waist. Their lips parted only for a few seconds as he felt the need to tell her everything that was going through his mind.

"I love you."

She smiled at how innocent his words seemed and how his next statement seemed so full of lust.

"I want you so bad but…are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded brushing her nose over his and leaning in to kiss him once more but this time his grip tightened on her and pressed his lips onto hers harder. They were in too deep to turn back now. He leaned back till his back connected to the headboard and she leaned with him not wanting the kiss to end. His arms loosened but hands dropped to grip her hips as they grinded down, the friction from her body making it real hard to take things slow.

"God I missed you." She panted out as his lips moved from hers to her neck, leaving his mark on her skin in possession.

"I missed you more Pretty Girl" he moaned out as she went to grip his hair and pull his head back and kiss him once more. His body told him they were moving too slow so he rolled them over and in a few swift motions he had her pajama bottoms off and his shirt gone and when he was about to do away with her top he stopped. Puzzled by the sudden pause Brooke spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly as she watched as his eyes were trained on her stomach. She had been pretty self-conscience about her body since she had Lucy and even though Chase never said it she knew he looked at her kind of like she was damaged goods. She couldn't bear the thought of Lucas looking at her like that but then he leaned down and place a slow and long kiss to her belly button. Delving his tongue in, she arched slightly at the intimacy of his action.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wish I was here to watch this grow, watch our baby grow." He sounded so distant like he wasn't talking to her really, more like talking to himself. "God I would give anything to take the past back but…we have each other now right" he asked unsure of her answer. He hoped her giving him her body meant it was his to keep, along with her heart. Like a scared child he watched and waited for an answer, needing an answer.

"Right" Brooke answered back s she ran her fingers through his hair and smile at him. "Maybe one day…very far off into the future…you could see what it's like from the start. I mean other than the conception part."

The goofiest smile spread wide across his lips. He hadn't really allowed himself to think about the future. Let alone their future together but now he had his answer. He knew it in his heart that she was his from now and he'd love her forever. He whispered a 'someday' as his lips connected to her stomach once more and his tongue then trailed out from the belly button and down further till he stopped and looked up at her.

"I want to get married." She looked at him almost like he was crazy but then he cleared up his thought. "I mean one day. I just wanted you to know I am serious about us. I've missed so much time with you and Lucy and…and I just want to do things right for you, both of you. He leaned up to kiss her when he saw her leaning forward and when their lips parted she told him exactly what his heart had ached to hear.

"Then one day…when you ask me…I just might say yes."

Their lips crashed once again and his body dropped on top of hers. This time there really was no stopping. Her right leg mover up his and he swept it up and wrapped it around his waist, burying closer to her core that he could already tell was wet and waiting for him.

"I love you so much" he got out before she mumbled a 'stop talking' as she pushed her lips into his and flipped them over again. She lifted her shirt quickly and threw it elsewhere in the room wanting nothing more than to feel his skim against hers. He palmed her breasts as she leaned forward and slipped her fingers into his pajamas and instantly felt the hardness greet her. She stroked him a few times both of them moaning at the contact and when he had had enough he rolled them over once again and took control.

He parted her legs, pulled out his manhood and found his spot. He rubbed the head up and down where he assumed the still cover slit would be and felt the moisture through the cloth. He moved the panties to the side and moments later she screamed out in pleasure when he thrust into her. Thrust for thrust her hands raked over his skin and she sucked his ear lobe between her lips and hissed and panted his name. Lucas had never felt so connected in his entire life and knew now the saying was true; absences made his heart and body grow fonder. He gripped both her legs under her knees and pulled her to him while thrusting and fell deeper into her, working her that much more.

It wasn't a marathon but you couldn't tell from the heavy breathing and groans that came from her bedroom. Sometime later Lucas had managed to turn her over on her side and fuck her from behind as one of his fingers played with her clit while the other free hand alternated from gripped her breast or grabbing a hand full of hair and pulling so she'd arch her backside into him more as he pounded into her. Their sweat slick bodies moved for a long time. Brooke had cum at least twice while Lucas neared the end of his work up to his first. His legs were jelly and he could feel Brooke's body tighten around him yet again and that was all he needed.

"Tell you me you love this." He panted his demand out and she was quick to answer.

"G-God yes" she panted out as her clinching walls milked him for all he had.

It wasn't till minutes had passed that Lucas realized they hadn't used anything. He had by now rolled over and laid in the bed next to her as she laid with her eyes closed and trying to catch her own breath. She looked gorgeous. Her body had grown into that of a woman. Not that he didn't love her body before but seeing that her breasts were fuller, her hips were wider and perfect to fit his hands and her talent had definitely grown. He didn't want to think about that part that much but he knew that this is the happiest he'd ever been and knew that the longer they were together the happier he'd be.

"I love you" he said and watched as she began to giggle as his hand glided over her still damp skin, touching her everywhere.

"I don't think I ever stopped Broody."

And that was the perfect end to their encounter.

* * *

><p>Brooke awoke hours later in his embrace and felt a little guilty. Here she was having sex while her baby was miles away and probably bored out of her mind. Suddenly Brooke panicked. What of this was too fast? Too soon? He just showed back up a day ago and already she fell back into bed with him. She knew this was probably the worst thing to have done but it was too late now. Not like she regretted it. She loved having that connection to her Broody.<br>She moved Lucas' arm from around her and got up from the bed but the second she did she heard the doorbell. She moved to grab her robe from the back of her bedroom door while Lucas stirred on the bed.

"Where you going" he asked hoping she wasn't running away.

"First to see who it is and then to take a shower. Hey just in case that's Rachel with Lucy why don't you put some pants on. Don't want to have to answer any of those questions just yet."

He smiled and did as she asked. She watched him for a moment and enjoyed the moment.

"Is this how it's going to be?" she asked not sure if she could trust this just yet.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I mean…do we get to wake up to each other like this from now on?"

" I hope so."

She nodded letting his words sink in and she turned to leave. She made it down the stairs and swung the door open to find a pretty shitty looking Chase standing there.

"Brooke-"

"What the hell are you doing here" she asked pulling her robe tighter close to her body.

"I wanted to talk to you okay I-"

"There is no reason to talk. Now why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from and stay there. I'll have your stuff packed up and sent to you. Goodbye" and with that she tried to shut the door but Chase's hand stopped it.

"Brooke please let me explain. I'm sorry okay. I love you!"

"No you don't. I don't blame you really though. I mean we're young Chase and I'm sure you don't want to be tied to me or my kid."

"It's not like that and you know it. I love Lucy too. She's like-" and he stopped mid-sentence when he observed a pair of men's feet descending the stairs till the face came into view. It was like he had seen a ghost.

"Luke…man I…how are you alive? I thought-"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is Brooke is done with you so you can leave now." This time Lucas went to shut the door but again Chase stopped it.

"Wait a second, where the hell do you get off telling me to go. I've been here. Where the hell have you been?"

"First off you haven't been here because if you were you would've been here when I showed up. Secondly I have been away and didn't have a choice to leave. You did and you left Brooke and Lucy. So now you can stay gone."

"I'm not going anywhere till I talk to Brooke."

"We're done talking Chase. Just go back to your new life."

"New Life! Okay I get I screwed up but you can't just throw us away like this. You mean too much to me."

"Not enough to stay. Not enough for you to stay faithful to me."

"We're on a break!"

"So you won't mind that she I and just had sex not long ago?" Lucas said smug and knowing that would stun Chase enough for him to shut the door but instead it only set him off. Chase pulled back and hit Lucas across the jaw and Lucas swung back. Chase stumbled back and when Lucas went to step outside to keep on Brooke stood in front of him and pushed him back and then spun around to scream at Chase.

"God what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Brooke baby I-"

"Stay away from me, my family and this house or I will call the cops. I'll have someone pack up your things and send them to wherever you want or you can have someone come pack them up for you but you do not come back and step foot in this house again Chase I mean it." Then the slam of the door signified the end of that conversation. She turned still fuming and caught sight of Lucas running his hand over his jaw.

"God Luke I am so sorry-wait no I'm not why in the hell would you do that!"

"I-"

"You can't just go around picking fights with people!"

"He started it!"

"I…"

Brooke thought about it. She wasn't sure why she was so mad because Chase had started it but it was just strange having two men fight over her considering that had never happened.

"I'm sorry okay. I just didn't like coming down here and seeing him that close to you. I guess….I was just afraid that if given the chance he'd say something to make you want to forgive him."

"Lucas trust me, there is no way I would consider getting back together with him."

"Then why even listen to him? He only came here to cover his own ass."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence but I am smart enough to realize when someone is trying to play me!"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"And by the way, even though he is a lying bastard now he wasn't always like that."

"That you know of."

"No I do know. You on the other hand I have no idea about-"

"Wait a second how did this become about me. Chase is the one that cheated on you!"

"And you left me!"

"Not by choice. I thought you understood that."

"Well I guess I don't." she brushed past him in anger and went back up stairs. She needed to shower and dress and go pick up her daughter. She knew she was being ridiculous about blowing up at him but she was feeling so many things at that moment.

* * *

><p>One week passed and by now Nathan, Haley and Karen had all been harassing Lucas to come back home. When he first was released from witness protection he only spent one day in Tree Hill before he went running off to find Brooke. Haley had told him where Brooke was and only gotten out that she was with Chase raising the baby when Lucas all but tore out of there on a mission to find her. Now he was debating on what to do. Brooke was still standoffish and they hadn't really talked about them being anything but co parents. He also didn't want to leave Lucy. They had been getting so close and the last thing he wanted was to ever part with his baby girl.<p>

He stood outside of Brooke's office door in the house and prepared his speech. He was going to ask her to take some time off and go back to Tree Hill with him. He wanted everyone to meet Lucy and hoped maybe being home would make her remember how much she loved him. After all, all their greatest moments happened on the streets and houses of Tree Hill. He knocked and held his breath to hear the sweet voice allow him to enter.

"Come in."

He entered shutting the door behind him and walking to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"What's up" she said in that short manner she did whenever she was annoyed.

"I was thinking…." He began hoping to get a positive reaction, "I was thinking about going back to Tree Hill."

"Okay Luke. It's not like we're keeping you here."

Her eyes stayed on the sketches she was busy looking at not seeing a nervous Lucas shift from foot to foot.

"I meant to say I was thinking of going back so the family can meet Lucy."

"As in you want to take my daughter with you?" she challenged, not at all liking what he was implying. Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Our daughter Brooke and yes I-"

"Are you out of your mind! She barely knows you and by the way since she's our daughter maybe you should think about her. She doesn't know Karen or Nathan for  
>that matter. She only really knows Haley, Rachel and Skills a little from back home."<p>

"I wasn't saying for me to take her alone. I was hoping you and she would come back with me. You know like a family."

"That's impossible. I have a lot going on right now with the clothing line and-"

"No you don't" Rachel chimed in and walked over to the desk and sat on it next to Brooke. "Whatever you have going on I can handle it. Schools out for break so you can't use that. Besides you need a vacation and I'm sure Lu would love to go and see where we all grew up."

Brooke didn't appreciate Rachel shooting down her deflection maneuver. She glared at the red head wishing she'd just mind her own business.

"Rachel-"

"Aaannnddd I could take this time to work on setting up the venues and models and what not."

"But-"

"Jeez Brooke will you just delegate and go back home so your baby can meet the rest of her family. I mean look at Lucas here, he probably wants to go but he's scared to leave you two here."

"She's right."

"My god you two are so ganging up on me!"

"Brooke-" Lucas tried to reason but he could tell she didn't appreciate his gesture.

"Lucas will you please give Rachel and I a minute." She asked tight lipped and seemed to be glaring at the redhead even more. Lucas rose from the seat and left leaving the pair of friends alone to talk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke demanded angrily.

"I should be asking you that you backwards slut. If I remember correctly Haley was the one that said the two of you have been in love since puberty and you have his kid thinking he's dead but now he's not and you are doing everything you can to push him away."

"How observant."

"Hey don't get snarky with me because you seem to be so full of it."

"I'm full of it?"

"Yes you are. Will you please just get out of your own way and be happy for once. Let Lucy have the family she deserves. I mean it's not her mom's fault she was a big whore.

"Mama what's a whore"

Both adults eyes grew in shock not realizing that Lucy had snuck her way in like she usually does to hear what grown-ups talk about.

"Damnmit Rachel" Brooke says under her breath. "Nothing honey what Aunt Rachel said was a bad word okay so do mommy a favor and not repeat it okay?"

"kay."

"Lu baby how would you feel-"

"Rachel-"

"Hush the girl has a right to be heard."

"She's four Rachel, she doesn't have rights."

"Anyway. Lu baby how would you feel about going to visit your gramma?"

"I donts wike her."

"Not Gramma Davis …Grandma Scott. Your daddy's mom."

"Rachel I swear to god if you don't stop sticking your nose in this I will-"

"I'd wike to go meet her!"

Brooke frowned and groaned knowing now she'd never hear the end of it. At least it was better than hearing her ask for a baby brother or sister for the past few days.

"Fine," she relented. Might as well with all three of them going against her, "We'll go…one week and that's it, then I am back on a plane, baby in tow and we will never speak of it again got it?"

"Yayyyyy. I'll go tell daddy." Lucy says running out not hearing her mother call her to stop her.

"Damn."

"What is so bad about going home?" Rachel asks not understanding it. Yeah some bad stuff happened but that doesn't outweigh the good stuff either. Hell Lucy was conceived there."

"Oh I don't know Rachel, maybe because I had nightmares about that place for months. I had dreams that Jimmy shot me, some with watching Keith and Jimmie die, some watching Peyton die and even some where I die and Peyton and Lucas get together as creepy as that sounds."

"That is creepy…but listen. I'm only pushing this because you deserve to have some closure. You may not think you need it but you do. Lucas needs it too I suppose. Plus I have a feeling he may want you there."

"I really don't want to do this Rachel."

"Well tough you have to for Lu. Besides Haley would love to see Lu again and I'm sure you miss that godson of yours like crazy."

Brooke nodded her head realizing she did but that still didn't do away with the horrible butterflies wreaking havoc on her right then.

"Look, you go back for a week, steer clear of the school and enjoy your time there."

"Easy for you to say."

"You're right it is and it's even easier for you to just do what I say."

Brooke growled dropping her head onto her folded arms as Lucas came back in with a more than excited Lucy who wouldn't stop talking about her Gramma Scott.

"So is that a yes?" he asks sheepishly.

"Yes" he gets in the form of a muffled answer. He looks at Rachel and mouths a thank you and she simply points to the baby girl in his arms. If there was one thing all of them knew it was that whatever Lucy Abigail Scott wanted she pretty much eventually got.

* * *

><p>So of course the next part is going to be them going home to face some demons. I really am not too sure I'm happy with his next part but hey They say we are our greatest critics. Hope you guys liked the update and yeeeessssss I know, stop rushing. I get it. Shame on me. So with that said BIG THANKS to those who reviewed.<p> 


	7. Home Sweet Home

Tom me long enough I know. Just read it and see what yo think. I won't dare beg for a review, i feel shame, so much SHAME!

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The plane touched down and those butterflies Brooke had been trying to ignore hadn't gone away. Hell they may have doubled in size by now. Brooke had an image of giant mutant butterflies destroying everything. Funny how they all looked like Dan. In her head she knew this was what she needed to do but it still didn't stop her from not wanting to get off the plan. May look a little weird if she stayed and rode to the next stop. She felt Lucy stir and her eyes dropped to the beautiful girl that had been her reason for living. She was doing this for her…and if she was honest she was doing it for Lucas too. He needed to be able to make peace with what happened as much as she did but she knew he was going to need someone. They both were.

Walking through the terminal was odd to her. The last time she had seen this place she was three months along and boarding a plan to California and never had any intention of returning.

"Come on Pretty Girl" Lucas said reaching to grab her hand and for a moment he managed to make all the nerves disappear. But only for a moment. When she saw Karen standing by the welcome gate they all came flooding back. One memory in particular came to mind. It was the last conversation she had with Karen before she left Tree Hill.

_**Flashback**_

_A young brunette sat on the bed of the love of her life trying her best to not break down. Down the hall she heard the sobs of an older brunette morning a much greater loss than even she. Grief wasn't a contest in that house. Karen Roe had lost the man she loved dearly but also a son she loved more than anything. She was alone now. Brooke wanted to console her and tell her things would be okay but she didn't know that. She couldn't lie._

_It had been a week since everything and the school had yet to reopen. Brooke had debated about tell everyone about the baby, Karen mostly, but thought it particularly cruel to do so since she had already planned to leave this place behind and never come back. Still in the bedroom of Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis took inventory._

_The pictures of them on his mirror from when they were kids, progressing on through the years. One picture of them in particular caught her eye. It was of her in Lucas' arms, Peyton hugging them and Keith hugging them all. Everyone had a smile as bright as the sun. That had been taken on the past fourth of july. That day had been incredibly hot and muggy and therefore grilling weather. Brooke forced her eyes away from that happy moment captured forever knowing that the other three faces in that picture were never going to be like that again._

_She remembers feeling like she was going to pass out when she had to go identify Peyton's body. Karen wasn't at the hospital, Peyton's dad Larry hadn't been told yet so he wasn't back in Tree Hill yet and it seemed the duty fell on Brooke. She shook her head free of that memory as well and laid down in the bed wanting to engrave this room, this moment, this day in her head. _

_His bed still smelled like him, of which she was sure her bed smelled the same. She fought to keep the tears at bay but the battle was lost when a multitude of sobs escaped her shaking body. She gripped his pillow and buried her face in it hoping to block out everything long enough to not hurt so bad. She felt a soft hand rub her back soothingly but it did little but make her hurt even more. The woman who had just lost everything was consoling her. God she felt selfish._

"K-Ka-Karen" she finally got out but the older woman just gathered her into her arms and held her. Brooke held on to her for dear life because in that moment she had no idea what she was going to do.

"The funerals are tomorrow."

Brooke stiffened at her words and tried to hide it but Karen knew her too well.

"I wanted to ask if you would sit in the front row with me."

Brooke sniffled and backed away slightly look the woman in the eyes.

"But that row is for family."

"You are family Brooke. You were Keith's family. He would want you there."

Karen had done her best to keep silent about her son still being alive but at that very second she wanted so badly to tell this girl the truth.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can. Brooke you may not be out flesh and blood but we have watched you grow up to be this beautiful, strong and intelligent young woman. I'd like to think Keith and I had a hand in that. With that being said it's only right you be there."

Brooke nodded in agreement after a moment and went back to holding onto Karen. Her mind went to her baby. She was feeling overwhelmed and knew she needed to stay as calm as possible for her baby's sake. She was going to make sure she held on to the last piece of Lucas Scott as if her life depended on it.

"My son loves you more than I've ever dreamed possible." Karen said trying to soothe the girl who had again begun to cry. She kicked herself each time she referred to her son in the present tense but was just happy no one ever caught on. In the past week she had slipped up so many times she lost count. However this time she was hoping the young girl would catch on and ask. She didn't though. Brooke just thought that it was Karen's way of holding on to her son.

"I loved him too" Brooke whispered back as her tears subsided. Her eyes drifted back to the picture of happy faces and she zoned out, hoping to make this horrible nightmare go away.

_**End flashback**_

When they reached the house Lucas noticed Brooke had been way too quiet, as did Karen. Lucy on the other had was her usual ball of energy talking a mile a minute to Karen and asking a whole lot of questions and telling her pretty much everything she could think of about herself. Lucas laughed seeing the warm smile on his mother's face and meeting her granddaughter for the first time, she just didn't know it was her granddaughter yet.

"I wike pink. Do you?" Lucy asked a smiling Karen.

"I do. My little girl loves pink too."

"Really!"

"Oh yes. She's four, probably around your age."

"I'm fours too! Mommy say I a big girl."

"I see that" Karen laughed all the while still not catching on.

Brooke's eyes snapped to the front of the car hearing about Karen having a baby girl too."

"Karen you had a baby?"

"Shocking I know. I found out I was pregnant with Lily a few weeks after…well the funeral. Best gift Keith ever gave me."

Brooke noted the distant but happy smile on the older woman's face and then her eyes drifted to the blonde in the passenger seat. Knowing exactly how she felt.

"I'm gonna have a baby broder or sistur."

Karen's shot up , much like Brooke's had done. When Karen heard Lucas head pretty much run from the town to chase down Brooke she had hoped the girl hadn't moved on. Wanting her son and the girl she considered to be one of her daughters to be happy together. After seeing Lucy she had to silence a slight pang in her chest as she had watched them all move towards her wishing the little family was her son's. However hearing about a new baby meant there was probably another man involved.

"Brooke you're-"

"Oh god no. Lucy here just wants one really bad since her Aunt Rachel brought it up. Lucy we talked about this."

But the little girl wasn't having that. Now she had two parents she could wear down.

"Daddy make mommy stop being mean" the little girl pouted.

Karen had only been partially listening after hearing there was no baby but when she heard her son answer the little girl she unintentionally slammed on the breaks.  
>She looked over at her son who was looking at her quizzically.<p>

"Mom what the-"

"Is that little girl back there yours?"

"Mom…yeah. Lucy is mine."

"Why didn't you tell me" Karen asked hurt.

"I didn't know till I went to California. We were going to tell you but just wanted to wait till we at least got to the house."

"But I…Brooke you were pregnant when you left?" Karen asked almost hurt that Brooke hadn't come to her. Her eyes moved to the little girl in the car seat next to  
>Brooke and she looked her over, now allowing herself to see her son in the little girl. Brooke didn't answer though. She didn't want to start an argument in front of her child. As far as she concerned they were even seeing as how she neglected to tell her about Lucas still being alive.<p>

"Why don't we just get back to the house." Lucas suggested feeling the tense atmosphere.

"Why do everybody look sad daddy?"

"No one is sad baby" Brooke said looking at the little girl. "We're happy see" Brooke said smiling for her daughters sake. She wasn't going to let her hurt and anger over being kept in the dark overshadow this for Lucy.

* * *

><p>When the car pulled up everyone had still remained silent except for Lucy the whole ride. Karen got out first and rounded the car as Lucas got out to help Lucy out of her car seat.<p>

"Daddy is this your house?" the girl asked with her voice full of wonderment.

"Yes this is daddy's house."

And probably where you were conceived, Brooke thought internally as she looked at the house that had once been like a home to her. She sat motionless for what seemed like forever looking up at that house till Lucas came into view. Karen had guided the little one inside/

"You gonna stay in here the whole time?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Come on Brooke if you keep acting like this Lucy is going to know something is up."

"And how exactly am I acting Lucas" she said only gearing up with anger. She didn't want to come in the first place and now she was supposed to put on a happy face. She would do it but she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Like you hate this place."

"That's because I do Lucas. I hate this place. I hate this town and I hate all the shitty stuff that happened to make me hate this place so much."

"But I'm here, " he said kneeling by her door and reaching to take her hand. She looked away because she knew if she took one look at him he'd make her not hate this place so much. She needed to hate it though. She needed it to make her keep her sane. "Pretty girl I know this is hard coming back. I know it because I feel it too but…I want Lucy to love this place, this town and all the great things that happened here." He rose up and walked around to the other side of the car and got in the back with her. When he shut the door she looked at him finally and he could see the sadness weighing her down. He smiled and pointed to the red door he had painted just for her when they were fourteen and her parents were moving to California and Karen agreed to keep Brooke till the end of the school year. " You see that door?" Brooke looked over and for the first time she smiled being back in Tree Hill. She remembered that door. Keith had helped him paint it. "That door is one of the things I want Lucy to love because it's proof, a lot like she is, that a boy loved a girl with everything he had even at fourteen years old."

"Lucas-" she tried to cut in but he continued.

"You see that swing over there? That was where we had our first kiss."

"Lucas our first kiss was at the river court" she said correcting him but he shook his head no.

"Nope. Over there on that swing when we were thirteen you begged me to kiss you because you wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed. So I did. I think that was the first time I realized I had more than just friendly feelings towards you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most of all I want Lucy to be happy. I've already missed so much and I want to make sure she has the happiest childhood possible." Lucas looked down and wasn't sure if he wanted to share the next part but figured he might as well. "I uh…when you told me Lucy was mine…I hated myself for a moment."

"Why?"

"Because whether I wanted to be or not I turned out to be like Dan. I abandoned my kid and lived my life. I get it now though. I may not have had an option to leave you but…I just wish things had been different. I want them to be different so bad."

"Lucas" she said quietly and running her hand through his hair, "I'm sorry for pushing you away I really am but…it's just it's been me and Lucy and Chase for so long that…I'm afraid to let that go and let you in. I was in so much pain when I lost you that I pretty much had to kill everything I loved about you in my head to survive. I had a baby to think about and now that you're here…" he turned his head to look at her and saw the warm smile he had seen the morning he woke up with her in his arms, "…and you're alive and Lucy gets to have her dad but-"

"No, no buts, Lucy has me as her dad and you can have me too Brooke. You _have_me."

He said it meaning every word. He wanted her to know that no matter what, he was going to be there to love them both. Forever.

"Lucas we can't just jump back into things."

"Hate to break it to you but we kind of already have."

"And that was my mistake."

"No. No mistake. You listened to your heart then and all I'm asking is that you do the same now." He turned to face her and cupped her face in his palms, loving that the warmth from her spread through his whole body. He looked into her eyes and spoke the truest words he'd ever spoken to her.

"I know this is going to be hard and you have every right to question this at every step but what I want-no **need**is for you to take the first step to even question."

"Kind of already did that didn't we" she shot back his sarcasm and he couldn't help but laugh. They were going in the right direction.

"Pretty girl what we did back in Cali was two teenagers letting hormones get the best of them. That's not what we are anymore. We are Lucy's parents and we owe it to her to be the best parents we can and I think our best is together."

"Lucas…I want to. I really do but, in my heart…it's still very much there that you left us. You left **me**."

"I know, and you have every right to doubt me, doubt what this is but baby I love you. I never stopped. I am willing to do whatever you need me to do. I'll wait for you even if it takes forever. I am not going anywhere.

Brooke's eyes bounced back and forth between his soulful blue eyes wanting to find the slightest hint that this wouldn't work out but found nothing. She was looking into the eyes of the boy she had loved since puberty as Haley put it and she knew she'd regret it if she didn't at least try.

"I think…I think we should try." A smile spread across his face realizing he was getting the love of his life back. "But it's not going to be easy. We do this slow. No more sex."

"No more sex." He agreed quickly but then backpedaled slightly, " Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. We need to keep things as simple as possible and sex only complicates things, trust me I know."

"I agree but-"

"Then it's settled, until we are dating exclusively…no sex."

Lucas whimpered knowing that the next few weeks would be torture. He had a small taste of her again and now he was going to have to be the perfect gentleman. He'd do it without hesitation though. Anything for his Pretty Girl.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas finally joined the others in the house and Brooke almost felt like she was knocked over when a strawberry blonde she hadn't seen in at least three years ran and hugged her.<p>

"OH MY GOD BROOKE!" Haley yelled as she hugged her tightly.

"Eardrums Haley, eardrums." Brooke mumbled out feeling the oxygen get a little sparse.

"You came back" Haley said pulling away to get a good look at her once best friend."

"I came for a visit" she corrected quickly and saw Haley's face twist into dislike.

"We saw Lucy" Brooke heard from behind them now seeing Nathan Scott; brother to Lucas, father to her god son and husband to her best friend. Brooke broke away from Haley and did something akin to the run, jump and hug Haley had done to her only Nathan was ready for it. They had gotten pretty close since everything happened. She pretty much talked to him as much as she talked to Haley.

Haley made her way over to her blonde friend who was taking in the moment. She knew this was his doing.

"Thanks for bringing her home" Haley said bumping his hip and smiling at the little girl who was talking Lily and Jamie's ear off already.

"This wasn't me. This was all Lucy."

"I should've known, that girl could pout with the best of them when we last saw her."

"She told me you knew."

Haley sensed he may be a little upset but she knew it wasn't directed towards her.

"I did."

"And Skills and Rachel knew."

"They did."

"But my Mom didn't know and I didn't know"

"You're not angry with her are you?"

"If I'm honest maybe a little. I mean my mom didn't have a choice but to not tell. Brooke, you and half of Tree Hill did."

"It wasn't our information to share. Besides Brooke did the best she could with the hand she was dealt."

"I just feel like shit that my mom not only lost Keith, lost me for a while but then lost out on watching a granddaughter grow up."

"She didn't miss out Luke. Lucy is four. Hardly a teenager yet."

"But-"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I plan on telling Tigger over there when she gets done with my husband. The two of you are going to have to let go of the past  
>and live in the here and now."<p>

"I liked the past."

"I did too but…" Haley looked over at her son, her goddaughter Lucy and the other blonde baby and knew this next part to be true, "we got older…we grew up…and I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'd have stop her from going to school that day."

"Luke-"

"No. I would change things, a hell of a lot of things so Brooke didn't have to raise our daughter alone, I didn't have to miss out on a life that should have been mine and…" he stopped suddenly focusing on his sister and mother, "…and Keith wouldn't have had to have missed his."  
>Haley tried to soothe his anger by rubbing his arm but she knew as well as he did, Keith didn't deserve to die. He deserved to see Lily, marry Karen and grow old and be happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Some time passed after all the kids went to sleep after tiring themselves out and the boys went to the river court to play a game of one on one for old times sake. That left Brooke with the chip on her shoulder, Karen with all her questions and Haley in the middle of it all. The women had been silent washing dishes when Haley decided to break the quietness.<p>

"Dinner was great Karen."

"Thank you Haley. You know I love it when we have a full house. Now we have some extra ones to be thankful for."

Brooke could tell Karen was staring holes into the back of her head. She also knew that Karen wouldn't let this time go by without talking about things. She was just surprised it took her this long to say something.

"Brooke honey how are you liking it home so far?"

"It's Tree Hill."

"Care to elaborate sweetheart" Karen asked sweetly.

"This isn't my home anymore. My home is in California…has been for years."

"I mean to ask you about that."

"Don't dance around the question Karen we both know exactly what it is you want to know." Brooke snapped, not meaning to but knew she was going to be on the defense.

"Okay. Why didn't you come to me about the baby?"

"It wasn't something I wanted to share with this place. I wanted a clean slate for my baby."

"Away from her family?"

"In a way yes. Karen you were a mess, I was a wreck, Lucas was gone, Keith was gone and I just…" Brooke began to tear up not really wanting to talk about it.  
>Losing Keith had hit her hard but she never really let it out. She buried all her grief for the sake of her baby.<p>

"Tigger it's okay."

"But it's not!" she yelled getting a little louder than she had intended. " I step one foot on that tarmac and I feel like it's all coming back. I haven't even been here a day and I already feel like I'm suffocating. I want to take my child, hop on a plane and run from this place as fast as possible."

"We don't want you to feel like you're trapped here-"

"But I am Karen. I am. That seventeen year old girl is trapped here, still feeling helpless but now she's added betrayed to the list."

"Betrayed by what Tigger?"

"The fact that Karen is wanting to know why I didn't tell her about the baby kind of makes us even with how she didn't tell me about Lucas being alive and well."

"Brooke the agents told us we couldn't tell anyone."

"I WASN'T ANYONE!"

The room grew silent. Haley walked to Brooke to try and console her but Brooke batted her away and walked out saying she needed air. Once alone Karen directed her attention to Haley.

"Did you know about the baby?"

"I did. She didn't want to tell anyone after we thought Luke died. She just wanted to get away." The two women sat at the kitchen table quiet for a moment till Haley continued. "I always thought I could convince her to come home. That's why I let her leave. I just wanted her to do whatever made it easy for her to deal-I mean she was like a zombie. She barely cried, she didn't want anyone to hold her or anything. I just thought she'd leave and get better and come back."

"But she didn't."

"No. She didn't and I'm not too sure she will now. Yes Lucas is alive but she hates this place."

"She's just going to have to make peace with her demons Haley. She will and when she does she'll find herself right back where she belongs. Whether that's back in California or staying here she'll find that out."

* * *

><p>Walking in the middle of the night in Tree Hill was the complete opposite of being in Cali. She found herself kind of missing the sound of the waves. All she heard here was silence. She kicked herself for missing this place too but she knew she had to come back. Her feet carried her to the one place she had neglected to go visit since the day she left. She remembers it vividly. She remembers kneeling at Peyton Elizabeth Sawyers grave and crying. She cried because one of her best friends was going to miss out on everything. Miss prom, miss graduation, miss college, getting married and having a family. Brooke vowed to live enough for the both of them.<p>

Once she reached the iron gates of the cemetery she thought about turning and going home but something pulled her in. She walked down the stone path and through the rows to find another person she hadn't had the heart to say goodbye to. She knew where his grave was but was too angry or too chicken to go. She neared the spot and heard a voice. It was Lucas.

"…I just wish sometimes that you would've talked to me. I mean I had no idea you had those feelings for Brooke and had I known maybe I would've done something so you would understand that…I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her. I know you knew her longer Jimmy but I couldn't help but love her…and when she told me she loved me back it was one of the happiest things to ever happen to me." She heard him pause and she walked closer making sure to not make any noise as she watched him pour his heart out. "I wish things could've been different man. I missed so much. I missed seeing my daughter born, oh yeah, Brooke was pregnant and I didn't even know it. I know I shouldn't be mad she kept it from me and my mom but I know she didn't do it to hurt us. I just wish I could've been there or had her there with me. "Brooke neared them and stopped short of the mausoleum that was close by. "I was going to ask her to marry me after graduation." Lucas said chucking at his own ridiculous romantic gesture. He knew they were young but they loved each other he figured she'd probably have said yes. "We would have been married and having a baby and been one happy family. Me, Brooke and Lucy/ Oh I forgot to tell you that is my baby's name. Lucy Abigail Scott" he said with such pride. "I love that little girl more than anything already." Lucas rose up from the ground and dusted his shorts off and placed his hand on the stone. "I didn't come here to rub anything in your face man I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you anymore. It took me a while to do it but I managed to let all that go and I think finding out about Lucy made that possible. I love you man and…and I miss you." Lucas backed away from the headstone and turned to see Brooke standing there with her arms folded. She was sporting a warm smile again.

"So it looks like we had the same idea." Brooke said stepping closer to him.

"Great minds think alike " he closed the distance when he saw the expression on her face. He could tell she needed someone to hold her, so that's exactly what he did. He opened his arms and she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his back while he propped his chin on her head and held on tight.

"I wanted to come here and…and well do exactly what you just did. I wanted to tell Jimmy I forgive him for what he did."

"For the longest I hated him. I hated that he gave Dan an in to destroy all of our lives."

"Dan would've found a different way to hurt Keith. That I believe with my whole heart but Peyton…Peyton wasn't supposed to go…neither was Jimmy."

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know how much Peyton meant to you."

"It was hard but I managed to get through those days. I took one step in front of the other till I couldn't see Tree Hill on the horizon anymore. I realize now I didn't just leave this place, I left the people that were left behind too. I can't really be that mad at you anymore for not being there because like you said you didn't have a choice."

"Yeah I did. I could've told my Mom to tell you. I could've done so many things different but I didn't and now here we are."

"Yeah here we are."

Lucas tightened his grip on her wanting to take solace in her warmth before he asked his next question.

"Would you…would you come with me to visit Keith?"

Brooke pulled back and saw how hurt he was. He had never had the chance to really say goodbye like she had. She nodded and leaned up to place a soft kiss to his lips to reassure him she was there.

They walked the few minutes to get to the spot and when they did they saw candles lit along with a fresh bouquet of flowers. White roses.

"Someone must've been here not too long ago. It's beautiful" Brooke said releasing Lucas' hand as he continued to walk to the grave. He kneeled in the dirt looking at the headstone and traced his hand over the words. Brooke watched as he did this and soon she saw his shoulders start to shake. She knew then he was crying. She rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him and almost fell over when he turned to hug her and bury his face in her chest. She circled her arms around him and held him tight. He let it all go and soon she was doing the same thing. In their grief they found something that was long overdue.

Closure.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is seven. I know it took waaaaayyyyyy too long but I got writers block and I just wanted to rewrtie this but then nothing came and so then I just gave up and posted it. So hope it didn't suck. Simon says review.<p> 


	8. Letting Go

What's this? Another update? Do your eyes deceive you? Uhh nofolks this is me on a kick to give you a little more of this story. Warning, there is only one more chapter after this one. I never meant for this to be one of my longs ones so sue me.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Friday was always Brooke's absolute favorite day. She woke up to the feel of her baby girl snuggling into her side and whimpering. Lucy always found her way into her mother's bed when she had a nightmare and it seemed she was having one now. She was about to open her eyes to wake when she felt Lucy move away but then she heard a soft male voice beside her soothing the child. Brooke's eyes cracked open to see Lucas had pulled Lucy into his arms and he was whispering calming words as he rocked her.

"It's okay baby."

Brooke rolled over on her side and saw the father and daughter in the sweetest embrace. Lucy's beautiful blue eyes were cracking open slowly and she grumbled knowing sleep was fading away. Lucy Scott was definitely not a morning person like her mother. Lucas had yet to take his attention from Lucy to realize that Brooke  
>was awake yet<p>

"Lucy you up yet?" he coaxed and the little girl grumbled again.

"I was thinking we could have some of Grandma's pancakes."

"With chokate chips?" the little girl inquired, waking just a little bit more.

"Sure baby girl."

"And whip cream too?"

"If that's what you want."

Brooke stretched alerting the others she was now up.

"God what time is it Broody?" Brooke asked in that early morning rasp that drove Lucas crazy.

"It's 8 o'clock Pretty Girl" he said back in his own flirty way as he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Both earning a 'yucky' from the little one.

"Yucky" Brooke mimicked playfully as she tickled Lucy in Lucas' arms. The room erupted into laughter and giggling and Lucas couldn't be happier.

"OH LUCY!" the three heard from downstairs. This is what they had become used to. When Lily woke up she'd make it downstairs and call for Lucy to join her. The four year old perked up and wrestled from her parents grasp and darted out the bedroom door. Lucas laughed when he looked over at a pouting Brooke.

"What's the matter Pretty Girl?"

"I've been replaced" she said beginning to laugh. Lucy seemed to be taking to Tree Hill a lot more than Brooke had anticipated. She had to admit that she was too.

"So…" Lucas trailed off leaning over and trapping Brooke's body beneath his, "you sure you want to keep that 'no sex' rule." The boyish grin that only meant trouble shone in his face and Brooke almost caved knowing that this week had been a test of both their restraint, however with Lucy around most of the time it gave them the incentive to keep things 'PG' but with moments like this when Lucy wasn't around it was getting hard to say no. Hell it had only been a week barely and she was struggling to keep to her own rule.

"Y-yes" she mumbled out as his lips dropped to hers. His hands were already gripping her hips and roaming up her to her breasts when they heard a pair of giggles. Both their eyes instantly shot open and bodies froze. Brooke rolled Lucas off and saw her daughter and his sister sniggering by the door.

"What were you two doing?" Lily asked and the adults in the room looked at each other not really knowing the best way to answer.

"Well…" Lucas started.

"Um…" Brooke added.

"KIDS!" they heard being called downstairs and the girls went running, continuing to giggle the whole way.

"Well that was close."

"Yeah and with kids that tends to happen." Brooke laughed getting out of bed and Lucas stayed there looking. He wanted to ask if Lucy had ever walked in on her and  
>Chase but knew that probably wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have. "So what's on the agenda for today?"<p>

"Um…I was thinking maybe we could take Lucy out on the water. She ever been on a boat before?"

"My baby on a boat. I don't think so."

"Oh come on Brooke, boats are fun."

"Well she's not old enough to enjoy that kind of fun yet so I don't think so." Brooke said thinking of the few times they had been on a boat. Lucas laid back on the bed  
>with a smile on his face remembering one of those time.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucas I really don't think-"_

_"Come on Pretty Girl it'll be fun I promise." He had been walking towards the boat with her hand in his tugging her behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know she  
>had that frown on her face. They had been flirting and dating for a month but officially been together for two weeks. Within that two weeks they had gotten dangerously close to crossing that line into full blown relationship. By line, that was code for sex and damn if they hadn't gotten real close to crossing it plenty of times by now.<em>

_"But Lucas-"_

_He spun around when they reached the boat he had rented for the day and put his hands on her hips and brought her body close to his._

_"Are you scared of the water?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"That remains to be seen at this point" she grumbled and he laughed._

_"Okay fine. Do you love me?"_

_They hadn't had sex yet but the love word hadn't been talked about yet and she was a little thrown he would ask. Yes she loved him but their relationship was still so new. In  
>her mind it was too soon to be saying that but according to Haley it was waaaaayyyyy past time.<em>

_"Lucas we really should just head back-"_

_"You didn't answer the question."_

_"I…didn't answer because I don't think-"_

_"I love you."_

_She knitted her brow into a frown. Not only was he being pushy and not letting her finish her sentences, but he was being all romantic and saying he loved her? The man was infuriating….or really in love._

_"Lucas will you please stop. We've only been together two weeks."_

_"No we've been in a relationship for two weeks but we've been together for years." He dipped his head down to capture her lips for his own but when he went to deepen the kiss she pulled away. This he was ready for. Brooke had never been the girlfriend type to stay in long relationships or be affectionate. Felix and Julian being exhibit A and B. She never stayed with a guy long enough to get to the love stage and Lucas knew she'd be hesitant, even with him. "Brooke I feel what I feel. I feel it now just like I have felt it for the longest. I can say without a doubt in my mind I love you and know even if you don't want to say it back you feel it to. I know you do from the way you kiss me, the way you touch me and most of all from the way you look at me. I was just too stupid to not see it and make a move sooner."_

_"I…I-"_

_"Just say it Brooke. It's three little words that are only a formality."_

_His making light of it surprisingly made it easier._

_"Okay. I love you Lucas Scott" she said dead panned but saw his face light up all the same. His hands tighten on her hips and he dipped to kiss her soft lips once again feeling  
>like he was the happiest guy on the planet.<em>

_"So what's so special about this boat stuff anyway?" she asked as their lips broke apart._

_"Well if you get on I'll show you."_

_He backed away and hopped on and extended his hand to help her one and she happily accepted it._

_Once on board and pushed out to the open water Brooke was beginning to see what he meant. They had traveled far from the shore and were now only able to see only a sliver of land paired with a vast body of water. She turned to face away from the shore and saw the sun getting closer to its dissension to the horizon. She heard the boat cut off and then moments later a pair of warm arms wrap around her body and hold her tight._

_"What do you think of that view?" he asked kissing her neck and running his nose up the length of it taking in her sweet scent, one he had grown addicted to._

_"It's beautiful. I'm glad you brought me out here."_

_"I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me."_

_"Lucas I do, you know."_

_"You what?"_

_"I do love you. I think somewhere from my fourth grade crush to when we kissed at the river court I fell in love with you."_

_"I'm glad you did because Brooke Penelope Davis I am so far gone on you I don't see how I can ever not love you."_

_She turned in his arms and molded her body to his and pushed her lips onto his moaning when his hands ran down her back and gripped her ass. She loved the feel of his hands on her and wanted nothing but to feel him in that moment. Being a virgin didn't matter to her right then. If he had pushed she would give it up in a heartbeat. Lucas knew this too and decided that with the way she was feeling he needed to do something to back her off because if he didn't she was going to lose it on that boat._

_"Pretty girl-" he got out but lost his words when her lips crashed back onto his, not wanting to stop but he pulled back again._

_"Bro-"_

_"I want you Luke." She breathed out as her breath tickled his neck. Her kisses were soft and teasing and really making it hard to say no._

_"Brooke baby we can't…not here."_

_"Why not" she questioned as her lips still kissed his neck but now a little harder than before._

_"Because…." He started but his words were lost once more when her kisses trailed back to his lips. When she pulled back to see if he had finally given in she saw his eyes were still closed and he was smiling._

_"Come on Broody. I want you. Don't you want to be my first" she asked teasingly as her fingers started to undo his shirt buttons. She wanted to feel his skin on hers but he gripped her hands and stopped from popping anymore buttons._

_"Pretty Girl of course I do but I don't want it to be here. Not on a rented boat where there is no bed and-"That doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you."_

_"No baby, our first time is most defiantly not going to be on a boat where I can't take my time making love to you."_

_"But-" she pouted but this time she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Soon she felt the side of the boat behind her and his hand drifting up the inside of her thigh._

_"But just because we're not going to make love doesn't mean we can't do other things…if you want" he propositioned as his lips came free of hers again. He almost back peddled when he saw how sexy she looked breathing hard, looking flushed from their kiss and biting that bottom lip of hers._

_"I think I…really want to ."_

_"You think?"_

_"No I really do. Luke you're making me feel so many things right now."_

_"That's the idea."_

_"I…I want to feel more."_

_He grinned like the idiot he was loving that this girl he loved more than anything was begging to be touched by him. Nothing made him want her more. _

_His hands continued to move between her thighs, only lightly brushing them as he rose up her skirt. When she felt the first touch on her panties she closed her eyes trying to steady her breath. She felt like the way her heart was beating she was running a marathon. He leaned down to hiss her neck as his fingers dipped into the elastic of her panties. A moan escaped her when he bit down on her shoulder and kissed it soothingly. He lowered his hand teasingly over her feeling her hot skin till he came to her slit. He moved one finger to nestle between the lips and rubbed the nub he found between ever so softly making her bite her lip. He rubbed and rubbed increasing the friction with every stroke. Her breath hot in his ear urging him on._

_"God baby I want you so bad" he whispers into her skin and she can only moan in response when his finger slips inside easily. _

"_Lu…" she says breathlessly as if the air was taken from her lungs. Lucas leaned back to look her in the face and saw her lips slightly parted, her eye lids screwed shut as the eyes danced behind them._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispered these sweet nothings for a while till he felt her walls tighten and her mouth open wide to scream. His mouth closed over hers and he  
>swallowed every pleasure filled scream she had to give. <em>

_When everything was done and she came down she opened her eyes to see an awe struck Lucas staring._

_"That was-"_

_"Don't talk" he said kissing her fully on her lips making her words forgotten._

_**End Flashback**_

Lucas by now had gotten up and walked into the bathroom for a shower and walked in as Brooke had just finished hers. The water turned off and he knew now would be a good time to have a little fun. Brooke's arm felt around the towel rack for the towel she knew she had placed there.

"Looking for something Pretty Girl" he said now letting her know he was the culprit.

"Lucas can you hand me my towel."

"And what are you going to do for me?"

"Nothing now please hand me my towel."

"I don't know is I like that deal. Maybe I'll just take this with me and head out to the bedroom."

"Lucas will you stop playing and give me the towel. I'm freezing and wet."

"Mmmm, now that is something I'd like to see."

"Well too bad."

"How about this. All you have to do is open the shower curtain and reach for the towel. It's right here."

"Lucas…."

"Brooke…"

"But I'm naked."

"I should hope so" he said with that husky tone that always turns her on.

"Lucas will you pleas-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Deal is I get a peek and you get your towel. By the time you'll finish procrastinating you'll be air dry."

"Fine" she play huffed and snatched the curtain back and stood there for a moment so he could get a good look.

For what seemed like an eternity, Lucas' eyes poured over every single curve till he felt her snatch the towel from his hand. He gave a disappointed groan knowing his little game was going to cost him. They hadn't been all that intimate since the night they made love and it was killing him to be this close and not be able to enjoy her so from time to time he'd find her in a compromising position or in need of assistance and he'd use it to his advantage; peek here, cop a feel there, long drawn out kisses and so on.

"Did you enjoy that?" Brooke asked pretending to be annoyed but was very much the opposite. She felt like she was a teenager again.

"Very much…although I think I would've enjoyed it more if I got to touch you."

"Lucas we agreed that-"

"I know, I know. No sex. But there are other things…"

"Lucas Scott you and I both know those other things will only lead to the big thing and that we are not doing yet."

"So you're saying I can't even-"

"Nope."

"Not even-"

"Not that either."

"Well that's no fun." He pouted and she walked past him out of the steamed bathroom and into the bedroom. "So would you be opposed to dinner then?"

"What like a date" she asked turning to him and pausing to see the smile stretch on his face.

"Yeah, exactly like a date."

"Lucas that is sweet but-"

"No, no, no. You said no sex but you didn't say no dating. How am I supposed to win you back if you don't let me take you on one measly date?"

"I suppose…okay. Dinner it is."

"Tonight. I'll see if my Mom wants to watch Lucy."

"You know she will. Between you and me I think she fell in love with her at first sight" Brooke turned to grab some clothes from her suitcase and placed them on the  
>bed.<p>

"I know the feeling. Lucy has that effect on people…just like her mother."

"Luke" she said turning to face him as he rounded her and sat on the bed next to her clothes. "So how long is this no sex rule going on?"

"Till we're both ready to commit."

"I'm ready" he said quickly.

"Well I'm not. Lucas we have lived separate lives for the past four years and grown into different people."

"We haven't changed that much Pretty Girl."

"Is that so. I had a baby, you graduated college and I started a business. Pretty big changes."

"Maybe but I still love you…I think you still love me. I can still tell when you're really happy or faking it. I can also tell when you're being serious and you can still tell when I need someone to lean on" he said referring to the breakdown at the cemetery. She had held him that whole night and let him cry and cried along with him.

"Okay I'll give you that but-"

"I still know you're obsessed with coffee, you love the color red and Chinese food is still your favorite."

He reached out to grab her hips and walk her to right between his legs. His eyes were level with her heaving chest and he couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss over where her heart was.

"And I hope that just like back then I can still make your heart flutter like you do mine every time I'm around you."

Her hands went into his hair and she kissed his forehead.

"I missed you so much Pretty Girl."

"I missed you too…everyday."

"I need you so bad but…I just want to do this right."

"Me too" she said after a beat and knowing exactly how he felt. She too wanted nothing more than to just let him all the way in but realistically they needed to wait.

He moved the towel from her body slowly and went back to his previous position. He wanted to feel her skin against his and smell her sweet scent. She felt slightly self-conscience under his eyes for the first time. When his hands went to run up her back as he stood she felt the chills run all over her. He stood tall, gazing into her eyes ever so often allowing his eyes to look at her body but then he walked around her and kept his back to her. He knew if he kept looking he'd end up making her cave, because he knew he had that power. They both did.

"I'm going to go down stairs and see if my mom needs help with breakfast."

He walked out and she stood still naked and smiled when the door clicked shut. Yeah, she still had it.

* * *

><p>The second Brooke stepped at the bottom of the steps she was tackled by three short energetic kids.<p>

"Brooke!"  
>"Aunt Brook!"<br>"Mommy"

They all shouted.

"What is going on down here? The food smells so good."

"That's because my mom has been down here since the crack of dawn." Lucas said walking to join them at the stairs.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Plus we have some visitors."

He lead Brooke to the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back and she smiled at that simple little contact that made all the difference to her. When she entered the kitchen her face lit up. Sitting at the table, heatedly debating about the game they had watched was Skills and Nathan while Haley stood by the stove next to  
>Karen.<p>

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked getting everyone's attention. Skills was first to stand when she practically bulldozed him with her hug.

"Dang B, give a brotha a little warning." He said hugging her back and loving the smile that was on his boys face. That was a look of love that Skills was always happy to see because it meant Luke was gonna take care of his girl. Brooke let him go just in time for Haley to hug her tight and then she started to cry.

"I missed you sooo much tigger."

"It's only been a day Hales"

"And look at Hot shot. Definitely looking like DILF material this morning." Nathan blushed and Lucas frowned with his objection.

"Hey-"

"Oh calm down Luke you know you're a DILF too" Haley said hugging him and laughing at his fake pout.

Karen laughed when one of the children asked what a DILF was and no one had a PG answer ready.

Once dinner was done Brooke felt the need to talk to Karen. She hadn't really spoken two words to her since the blow up from earlier that week and she wa sstarting to feel bad. She needed to over come this if she was going to really get past anything.

Whe she entered the kitchen she saw Karen washing the dishes before she loaded the dishwasher. She shook her head at this. Who washed a dish and then put it in the dishwahser.

"Need any help?"

Karen turned at her voice and a slow smile creeped on her face.

"I could always use the company."

That was enough for Brooke to move close and start loading the washer while Karen continued. They were both quiet till Karen took the first step.

"I'm sorry."

Brooke looked up and then back to her duty of loading.

"I wish I would've handled things differnetly. You never should have felt you needed to leave. I would have helped you."

"I know. I made a choice to move on and now...I'm not so sure it was the right one."

"You did what you thought you had to do."

"But I didn't have to run."

"Yes you did. You left because that is what you felt you and your baby needed. I can never blame you for that."

"I missed you."

"I mised yo too my sweet girl."

There was a beat before Brooke continued.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I missed out on Lily and most of Jamie's life and well...missing everything."

"You didn't miss anything. We're all still here" Karen said wiping her hands on the dishtowl on her shoulder and tossing it back over. "I want you to know that no  
>matter what...this is home Brooke. Your home. Not because it was where you were born but because we love you. I love you and as long as you know that you'll know you'll always have us with you. No mattdr where you go." Karen embraced the girl tight and didn't let go for some time till Skills came in.<p>

"Am I stopping some kodak moment, cuz Skills needs love too."

Both women laughed and gestured for him to join in.

* * *

><p>"So breakfast was cool" Skills walked slowly by Brooke as they traveled aimlessly through the town. Skills had suggested a walk to enjoy the Tree Hill night air.<p>

"Yeah…it was."

"So I saw the looks you and Luke was shooting each other."

"Yeah…so?"

"So…I swear when I walked in this morning baby girl started talking all about her daddy this and daddy that and mommy and daddy-"

"She's excited to have him around."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"So I take it you are okay with this whole witness protection thing?"

"Don't really have a choice not to be. I mean Lucas did what he thought he had to do."

"You got a choice baby girl."

"No. No I'm not okay because I had to go through so much and I just…I guess I may resent him a little for it. He was off at college living his life while the rest of us  
>were here miserable."<p>

"Like you said tho ma', He did what he had to do and if he knew about shorty in there beforehand things would've been different."

"That's what he said…and deep down I know that it's just I don't know if I can really let things go."

"All I know is it's been a long time since I seen my girl B. Davis smile and I know the reason she is is because of my boy."

"You're right. He makes me happy without even trying. We have so much history that it would be impossible to not feel anything for him."

"So you two gonna work it out?"

"I guess. He asked me out on a real date instead of-"

"The mattress tag I'm sure you two already played."

"You know us so well."

They stopped suddenly when they realized where they were. Up ahead was the building neither had gone inside of since that day.

"I went to see him yesterday…" Skills knew who she meant. "Lucas was already there telling him he forgave him."

"Do you?" He asked but Brooke was quick to turn that question around on him.

"Do you? I mean you had a friend you considered to be one of your best friends point a gun at you and had I not stoo din the way he may have shot you too."

Brooke waited for a response but she should've known he wouldn't answer straight forward.

"I asked you first Davis."

She decided to just say it. There wa no sense in holding back now.

"I guess on some level I do. Knowing that he didn't kill Keith…but he still killed Peyton."

"I know how you feel. It's hard to hate and forgive him. I know Jimmy was backwards and confused and hurt all of us were moving on but…I just wish he would've let  
>Keith talk him down."<p>

"Me too." She said tearing up. "You want to know something?"

He turned to look at her and saw she was on the brink of breaking down.

"It _was_ all my fault."

Skills stepped into her line of sight, blocking the school yard from her eyes.

"No it wasn't B. Jimmy chose to do what he did."

"But the reason he chose to do it was because of me." She looked down and the tears fell on their own. She kept her eyes down as she spoke.

"I never told anyone this. I didn't want anyone to know because I was so ashamed."

"What is it Brooke. You know you can talk to me. I know it's been a while but I'm still your friend."

"He knew." The words came out as a whispered and Skills needed to know what she meant.

"Knew what?"

"That I was pregnant. I read his journal I found in his room when his mom invited me over. He had heard me and Haley freaking out about it and well…That's why he called Luke that morning blaming him."

"So Jimmy calls Luke pissed cause he knocked you up."

"Yep. It hurt so bad to know that he knew and was going to ruin everything. Why couldn't he just be happy for me Skills" she began to sob. "Why couldn't he just let  
>me be happy!"<p>

Skills held onto her as she cried and he hated he couldn't take back that day for her. Brooke Davis was a survivor by definition but sometimes he wished things could  
>just be easy for her. Off in the distance Luke saw them. Wishing he could be there to comfort her like she had done him. When Skills met his eyes he waved him over. Lucas walked up to the pair and stood with is hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say as she still cried. Skills moved her so she would let him go and much to Lucas' surprise she turned and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and they stood there while Skills lovingly rubbed her back.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a terrible idea but an idea neither of them could avoid. There the once couple sat and looked only at the floor. The classroom was pretty much the same. Neither wanted to go to the back where they knew Keith and Jimmy had died, and they didn't want to go to the library where Peyton had died either so they went to the classroom where they had seen each other last. Mr. Chavez's room. They sat next to each other on the teachers desk. Brooke sat Indian style while Lucas sat by her with his legs dangling off and his hands braced on either side. Neither spoke a word. Not until the silence for him got too much. He had played that day over and over in his head till he realized something.<p>

"You were trying to tell me…" Brooke head snapped in his direction. "When Keith came in you were going to tell me you were pregnant weren't you?"  
>Brooke watched as his eyes moved from the floor to her and she nodded.<p>

"If I could take that day back for you Brooke I would."

"I know you would."

"No I don't think you know. Since you told me about Lucy I have been wishing I had known. I wish we could've had that moment. That moment when you actually said  
>those words."<p>

"Me too."

Silence enveloped them again. The backs of his heels tapped the wodden desk as he bounced them off the wood, the thud a rhythmic sound.

"I wish we had a lot of moments we missed. I missed all her firsts."

"No you didn't. She still has some growing to do and all that matters is that you're here now and oddly enough you're a natural."  
>His eyes were glued to the floor. He gave it some thought smiling and knowing he loved his baby girl the second he saw her.<p>

"Yeah, Lucy makes it easy." His eyes lifted from the floor to her.

"She adores you Luke."

"I adore her…and you."

Brooke's eyes left his and went back to the floor.

"Tell me now."

"What?"

"Pretend for a moment that it's just you and me-"

"It _is_ just you and me Luke-"

"Seriously…tell me like you planned."

"I didn't exactly have a speech or anything planned."

"But you had it in your head how you were going to say it right?"

"Not really. I had barely wrapped my head around it."

"So tell me now."

"Luke this is stupid, I-"

"Please. This is something we can do to get that moment back. Please Brooke…I need this."

She nodded and looked over to him seeing his pleading eyes. She looked forward, took a deep breath and then looked back him.

"I love you" she said moving her hand to grab his and place it in her lap. Hearing this words did all kinds of things for his heart.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." Scooting closer to her. He wanted to have no room between them.

"Luke there's something I need to tell you." Her head leaning on his shoulder and his free arm going around her shoulder to bring her even closer.

"You can tell me anything. Whatever it is."

"I'm pregnant Luke" she said bringing his hand from her lap and placing it on her abdomen. Sure there was no baby in there now, at least not to their knowledge, but the sheer act of it gave them something they needed more than anything and that was the moment they knew their lives would always be joined. His hand flexed on her stomach and he moved to kiss her. The kiss started slow only getting deeper as she moved to sit in his lap.

"I love you so much Brooke. I am going to take care of you from now on. You will never be without me." He said breaking their lips apart and gazing into her eyes. "I will _never_ leave you again."

"Good. Because I'm never going to let you go."

With that their kiss started again only to end almost an hour later with a pair of hot and bothered people thinking that 'no sex' rule just might get broken that night.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I'm sitting here finishing off my bottle of strawberry Smirnoff and proofed two chapters WHOO HOO! So simon says REVIEW<p> 


	9. From The Past We Move

Chapter 9

From The Past we Move

"Haley James Scott will you please calm down."

"Brooke I can't! What if I am, then what? Nathan and I are not in a good place right now and this would so complicate everything!" Haley Scott said pacing her bedroom floor while her best friend did her best to keep her calm.

"Okay so if you are you are and if you're not then you're not. I mean yes Nathan does a lot of traveling with the team but he is not going to hate it if you two had another baby."

"I can't have another baby right now."

"Yes you can. Jamie is eight, he's mature and the sweetest kid I know."

"Aside from my little Lucy."

"She's not sweet. Do you know what she had the nerve to tell me yesterday?"

"This I got to hear."

"She walks into the bedroom with her hands on her hips demanding that Luke and I get her a cell phone. She said she deserves one with all the work we make her do."

"Work? What work?"

"She does the dishes now."

"Wow I guess that is work. You two are a couple of slave drivers." Haley said sarcastically.

"You had it easy with the boy. I on the other hand have had my hands full with Lucy."

"Like your husband hasn't been helpful." Haley said nudging Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas had been married for almost two years now. Four years ago things were so up in the air no one really knew how things would go but soon Brooke moved back to Tree Hill to be close to everyone. Months later Luke moved in with her and they became exclusive. Six months after that Brooke clothing line hit the big time and she started a store right in Tree Hill. A year after that they got engaged and then the following year they got married. Now Lucy, Lily and Jamie were eight and the best of friends. Brooke loved being the mother and wife and best friend and wouldn't change her life for the world.

When Haley called her freaking out about a possible pregnancy and showed up with a few boxes of tests Brooke was ready to talk Haley down. Things were slightly strained in the Naley marriage with Nathan on the road a lot with his team and Haley at home with Jamie. She was sure a baby would complicate things for them.

"Will you do one with me?"

"Why-Haley that is just stupid."

"It's not. Okay yes you're not pregnant so it's not like you'll know exactly what I'm going through but it's the principal."

"Haley-"

"Please Brooke."

"Fine" Brooke relented and opened a box and handed it to Haley and she opened one.

Seven minutes later the pair sat on the bed, Brooke holding Haley's hand.

"The timer went off a few minutes ago. You ready to look?"

"No."

"Okay…I'll go look"

"Wait-wait-wait" Haley said rushed and clutching Brooke's hand.

"Haley what's wrong. You-"

"We're separated."

"What?"

"Nathan and I…legally we separated."

"When did this happen?"

"Six months ago."

"Well then who did you…Haley you didn't."

"No. If I am pregnant the baby would be his. When he was here last time for a visit with Jamie we uh…we kind of had a moment and well…"

"So you two are separated and you could be pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Now I see why you're freaking. Haley why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to admit I failed."

"You haven't failed. You two aren't divorced and even if that is what ends up happening you still didn't fail."

"I appreciate the confidence boost but I am still scared that test is positive. A baby is the last thing we need right now."

"BROOKE!"

The girls heard Lucas call out as he came up the stairs.

"Up here" she called back.

When he appeared in the door he saw the look on Haley's face and Brooke's and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Not much. I may be pregnant with your brothers baby who I am technically separated from."

"Huh?" He said confused and looking to his wife.

"That's what I said."

"Luke will you go look at the test?" Haley asked holding tight to Brooke's hand.

"Uhhhh…okay." He said walking to the bathroom.

"I don't know what I would do without you Tigger."

"Me either. I mean you are a super high maintenance BFF."

"Whatever" Haley said bumping into Brooke."

"WHY ARE THERE TWO!" Lucas yelled from the bathroom.

"Mine is the one on the left" Haley answered, "Brooke's is on the right!"

His head peeked from the door looking confused at his wife.

"And why is my wife taking a pregnancy test without me?"

"Chill Luke, Haley here begged me to do it with her for some strange reason."

"Oookkkaaayyy" he said going back to the bathroom and shaking his head still slightly confused. A few moments went by and they heard nothing.

"WELL" Haley yelled getting impatient.

"Ho…Hold on a second" Lucas said sounding unsure.

"Did you read the box" Brooke asked just wanting him to hurry up.

"I'm r…eading it again."

They waited a few moments and Lucas walked out with a test in hand. Both girls sat on the bed with their hands locked and Haley's eyes screwed shut.

"Well looks like you're pregnant."

"Oh no." Haley said opening her eyes and feeling like someone just punched her in the stomach.

"Not you. You." Lucas said looking at his wife still.

"What", "What " both women say simultaneously looking at Lucas as if he were crazy and then looking at the test.

"How is that-this can't-this has to be Haley's" Brooke said not wanting to believe it herself.

"You said hers was on the left."

"Mine was by the sink and not by the shower." Brooke asked.

"It was by the sink and not the shower" he repeated.

"Well…thank god it's you." Haley chimed in. "I'm good now, I'm going to go back to my house and enjoy my weekend."

Haley bounced out yelling a congratulations as the couple stayed quiet in the bedroom.

"Luke…I…are you sure-give me that" she said snatching the test and storming into the bathroom to find the box and read the directions again. While there she was the digital 'NO' on Haley's.

"I need to take another one" she rushed out as she tore open the other test in the other box, sure the digital one would be accurate. All the while Lucas watched her smiling and laughing. Eventually she'd accept it.

* * *

><p>An hour and two more tests later Brooke and Lucas lay cuddled up on the couch downstairs. Lucy would be home any minute to get her stuff for a sleep over at Lily's and they were now just enjoying the moment.<p>

"Definitely not how I planned to find out about having a baby but…I guess it is what it is now." Brooke said as Lucas's fingertips stroked her flat belly and she cuddled into his side and tangled her fingers with his.

"I want a boy" he said kissing her temple lovingly.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? I still need to make a doctor's appointment to confirm it."

"Come on Brooke it's real, just accept it. I mean now that I think about it you have been extra tired and cranky."

"No morning sickness though. I had plenty of that with Lucy."

"Well I read somewhere every pregnancy is different."

"And where did you read that?"

"Some baby book."

"So you read baby books now?"

"Only when I' bored and walking through the bookstore while you shop with Lucy. I figured it'd be good to know a thing or two for an occasion like this" He smiled rubbing his thumb over her lower abdomen.

"You are just too sweet you know that?"

"Well thank you Pretty Girl. It helps to have the best wife ever."

He turned on the couch to trap her underneath him and began to kiss her neck teasingly.

"Careful Broody, this is what got us into trouble in the first place." She giggle hearing his growl and feeling him nip at the skin on her collarbone.

"Mmmm baby as far as I'm concerned this is all I can think of doing right now. I mean do you know how much of a turn on it is to know you're carrying my baby?"

"Turn on" she arched her brow as his hand raised her shirt.

"Oh yeah" and within seconds he dipped down and began lavishing slow kissed all over her stomach and trailing lower and lower till he reached the top of her jeans and then-"

"MOM, DAD!"

Lucas growled knowing the moment was ruined. Brooke laughed thinking he had the cutes look on his face.

"In here Lu!"

"You, me, bed as _soon_ as she leave" Lucas ordered trapping her chin between his finger.

"Yes sir."

He kissed her once more and a 'Gross' made them pull away.

"Gross. How do you think you got here?" Lucas said lifting from his wife.

"Aunt Rachel said it was because you two were a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"Remind me to tell your aunt Rachel to shut up."

"Ooo mama you said shut up. I'm telling."

"You'd tell on your own mother?"

"If it benefited me." Lucy shrugged loving the banter between her and her parents. She plopped down between them looking for the remote.

"You hear that Lucas your daughter is such a con artist."

"She gets it from her mother."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Brooke playfully as Brooke reached for it like she would pull it out.

"God I hope the baby doesn't turn on me like you two."

Lucy turned quickly already having that smile she got from her mother.

"Baby? What baby" she asked bouncing on the couch cushion with her knees now tucked under her.

"The baby your mom is so intent on thinking doesn't exist." Lucas said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm not in denial. I Just don't know if a baby is the best thing for us right now."

"Well it's a little late now don't you think mom?"

"You may be right but I mean I have a new line coming out, your dad has the book tour coming up and you are settling back into school."

Brooke and Lucas hadn't been prouder than when their little girl was selected to be a part of a scholars program over that summer at NYU and having spent the summer there she has just begun to adjust back to the small town life.

"Oh no, here we go, she's going to reason herself till she's blue in the face." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Baby if there is a baby there is just going to be one more Scott to love right?"

"Right" she said looking over at her husband and smiling.

"I am so EXCITED!" Lucy said screaming the last part. She had begged her parents for years for a little sister or baby brother but they always said it was the wrong  
>time. Now it looked like she was going to get her wish.<p>

"Calm down like I told your dad I still need to go to the doctor to confirm."

"Only a formality" Lucas added as he reached for the remote to the TV.

"Well my overnight bag is already packed and Lily is waiting so I'm gonna go now but we are so celebrating tomorrow when I get home." Lucy hopped up and leaned over to kiss her father. "By daddy." Then she bounced over to Brooke, "By mama and by little squirt" she said tapping her mom's belly and skipping from the room. Moments later they heard the front door close signifying the alone time to begin.

"If I could bottle that girls energy I'd be rich."

"Don't worry pretty girl, once junior gets here you'll get some of that energy back."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah babe" he said moving close to her on the couch and allowing her to cuddle into his side.

"We're ready for this right? I mean…I can take off work and slow down but what about your tour?"

"I'll postpone it. By the time I'm supposed to leave you'd be pretty far along or just had the baby and there is no way in hell I'm going to miss out on anything with this baby" he stroked her belly once more getting a giggle and playful slap from her.

"Will you stop, there's nothing there to feel yet."

"But there will be and just knowing that is enough for me."

"Okay."

"You know what I can't wait for?" He tightened his arms on her and she in turn snuggled deeper into him.

"What?"

"To see you all big and pregnant. I can't wait to be able to see you waddling around here glowing and-"

"So you can't wait to see my fat ass complaining about everything?"

"I can handle it."

"Sure you can baby." Not at all convinced. He said that now but wait till she was seven months along and in hell making everyone else's life hell.

"I also can't wait to be able to feel the baby kick."

"I can. Lucy was like a mini soccer player. Between the morning sickness, the back pain and the soccer matches when I wanted to sleep I can defiantly say I am not looking forward to that." She noted the sort of sad broody look he got on his face and decided not to ruin this moment for him. "But what I am looking forward to is the decent rack I'm gonna get. That and the clear skin. I swear I had flawless skin while I was pregnant. Plus I get to eat whatever I want and not feel judged."

"Don't worry baby, whatever it is you want I promise to go get it for you."

"You sure about that? I have a feeling after your third trip to the supermarket at 3 am to get my rocky road ice cream and French fried onions you will be ready to just call it quits."

"No I won't because I'll know that the little things I do for you now will hopefully be remembered when you're ten centimeters and crowning."

"I can assure you that I will try and remember all the sweet things you do for me now when your kid is splitting me in half."

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly but his mind took it to another place when he deepened the kiss. Next she was under him again and loving the feel of his hands on her till then went to roll over and they went crashing to the floor. He simply carried on because for him there was no sign of stopping until she started to giggle and he tried to ignore it at first but when she did it again he pulled back.

"What is so funny."

"I was just thinking about the first time we made love."

"What brought that on?"

"You don't remember how it started?"

"I…uh-"

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"I'm kidding baby of course I remember."

_**Flashback**_

_The summer was in full swing. The streets glittered with the drops of water that fell relentlessly. The full moon they had started the night with was long gone. The light from the furious streaks of light flashed across the city and the rumbling of the thunder outside was forgotten. The night was perfect however the only thing that was on Lucas' mind was the soft pair of lips that were kissing his neck softly. The house was empty for the weekend courtesy of the women's business league thing his mom and Keith had gone to and Brooke had graciously accepted his invitation for a movie night at his house followed by a sleep over he had every intention of exploiting. The boat thing had happened a week ago and since then they hadn't really spent any time together. He was busy with practice or papers, she was busy with the squad or student council stuff so tonight was the first night since then they had spent alone._

_"Baby you really have to stop doing that."_

_Her teeth clamped down on his earlobe and he hissed. Apparently his halfhearted plea went unheard. Next thing he knew she was straddling him on his mother's couch and he hand a handful of her soft ass, kneading it as she moved her hips in his lap. For a virgin she sure was good at this teasing game._

_"Luke…" she breathed out moving her hips deeper into his lap and making him hiss once more. "I want you." Tingles shot all over his body as her voice vibrated through his neck she was currently kissing._

_He wanted to wait, he really did. He wanted to make her/their first time memorable. He remembers how unspecial his first time was. A year ago he had lost it to some girl at one of Nathan's parties in the pool house and he regretted it because to this day he didn't remember the girls name and she didn't make him feel a tenth of what he felt when he was with Brooke and they had only done minimal stuff to this point._

_He had allowed his hormones to take over that night much like he was about to do with Brooke only this time he wanted to make love to her for as long as his body would let him. He moved them so she laid on her back and his body covered hers. Her legs gave him the room to lie between them. Her legs didn't wrap around just yet. She was too busy enjoying the feel of his mouth on her neck. Her hands clung to him; one hand running up his neck to grip his hair and the other running down his back. The feel of her touch made him almost dizzy. Before he remembered where they were he went to roll over and they both went crashing to the ground._

_The two erupted into laughter after the loud thud. Brooke luckily landed on top of him and found this very funny._

_"Guess we got a little carried away huh" he said rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head._

_"Oh yeah…and I plan to keep getting carried away."_

_Brooke went to kiss him but he stopped her._

_"Pretty Girl wait-"_

_"Why don't you want me?"_

_"Of course I want you I just…I wanted our first time…your first time to be special."_

_"And it will be because the guy I'm with…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I am completely in love with him and I know he feels the same about me."_

_He nodded running his hands down her back._

_"Lucas why are you so hesitant?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_He looked at her confused not sure of what she meant. He could see her mind at work with her worrying on that soft looking bottom lip he wanted to kiss again._

_"I mean this is the second time I've practically thrown myself at you and you rejected me."_

_"I'm not rejecting you Brooke."_

_"Yes you are!" Brooke abruptly got off of him and made some room between them. If she was going to be honest with him she needed to not have him touching her. "Is it because I'm a virgin?"_

_"What?"_

_"The reason you don't want to have sex, is it because I'm inexperienced? I mean I heard Skills talking-"_

_"Whatever you heard come out of his mouth baby ignore it."_

_"I can't. He said some guys hate doing it with virgins because it's not as good as it is with a girl who knows what she's doing."_

_"Baby-"_

_"Is that it? It is it isn't it! You don't want to have sex with me because I won't be able to make you feel good like that slut at the party!"  
>He went to reach for her seeing a tear run from the corner of her eye. She backed away from his grasp and when he went to step towards her again she protested.<em>

_"Brooke-"_

_"Stop it okay. I get it. You don't have to be worried about my feelings because we were friends."_

_"That's not it baby I swear. Okay if I'm honest I was a little shocked when you threw on the breaks the first time and said you were a virgin, but not because of that. Baby I feel so many great things when I'm with you and all we've done is kiss and I can only imagine how phenomenal it will be when we are together like that but you have to know that I just want to make sure that your first time is special; candles, music, dinner the whole nine."_

_"What if I don't want all that stuff? What if all I want is to just be with you?"_

_"Then if that's what you really want then fine."_

_"God Lucas I don't want you to just give in."_

_"Then what do you want because I'm lost" he said exhausted._

_"I want you to want me. I want you to want me so bad you can't keep your hands off me. I want you to just feel something so strong that the only thing that'll make you happy is to have me and you won't stop until you have."_

_She was near tears again and he could see her pulling away. He knew this was going to happen. She always put up walls when things got too emotional but he was not going to let her force him out._

_"Brooke-"_

_"I think I better go" she rushed as she dodged his grasp and went to pick up her purse and book it to the door. By the time she got there it was too late. He was right behind her and pushing the door shut and leaning his weight against it. The thunder cracked outside breaking the silence in the room._

_"Lucas please move I want to go home" she said dejected. She wanted to be as far from him as possible. All she could think about was how he probably had the time of his life with the party girl and how he probably was cringing at the thought of having sex with her. She knew it probably would be awkward but she had hoped he would understand and be loving. _

_Her thoughts however were rendered unimportant when he pressed his body against hers. He kissed her neck and then her shoulder biting only slightly and then she felt it. She could clearly feel how turned on he was._

_"Lucas-"_

_"I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you walk away from me and leave me here alone and have you worry that I don't want you because I do. Can't you feel it?"_

_"Yeah I feel something pretty hard in my back right now."_

_She giggled and he backed away slightly not realizing he was even hard. That's what she did to him. One kiss and he'd have to pull away to avoid the embarrassment._

_"Sorry…no I'm not sorry" he said spinning her around and kissing her with such force her back connected to the wooden door. The sounds of their muffled moans and stolen breaths filled the room along with a few thuds when he pushed her harder against the door. He yanked her to him and up into his arms and carried her back to the living room. He knew she was lying about not caring if this was special but he was going to do his damnedest to give her close to perfect._

_The storm raged outside while the two your lovers' passion raged inside. Lucas didn't bother with the couch this time. He had walked back in and placed the thick blanket they kept on the couch and laid it on the ground in front of the fire place. He lit a few tea candles when the power went out and got down to business. _

_He had Brooke pinned underneath him and moaning every time he ran his hand over her skin. She had parted with her shirt and jeans already and he was still pretty much dressed. He managed to kick off his own jeans and she would rip the t-shirt from him soon enough and when his torso made contact with hers it was like a completed moment. One of those moments where there is no turning back. _

_Ever so often he rocked his hips between her thighs to give her a taste of what he had in store for her that night and all she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and pray he would stop teasing her. They laid on the floor devouring each others mouths till she pushed things along when she was ready. She was nervous as hell but knew this was the one things she wanted more than anything at that moment. She moved his boxers down slowly but his hand caught her wrist and the kissing stopped abruptly._

_"Wait-"_

_"No. No more waiting. I want you."_

_"I want you too but I just wanted you to know we can stop whenever you want. No matter how far we get" he reasoned. He said it more so for his convincing than hers'. He needed to remind himself he had to stay in control for her. _

_She nodded and began pushing his boxers down once again but this time he didn't stop. Once he was fully naked he realized he was ahead of himself. He needed to make her feel every bit as wanted as he knew he did. He lifted off her body and took notice of the look in her eyes as she took him in. This wasn't the first dick she'd ever seen, hell Felix pretty much walked around naked when they were alone to try and entice her when in fact it did just the opposite. Owen had begged for a few hand jobs and she relented but she had never seen Lucas like this. She'd seen him in just basketball shorts, his boxers and even when he went through the boxer brief stage but never totally naked. She was in awe._

_"What's wrong" he asked and she just looked up into his eyes for the first time and spoke._

_"I love you."_

_He smiled in return and answered with he loved his Pretty Girl too. He leaned over to grab his wallet from his jeans and got out the condom he thought was in there but it appeared that Nathan had taken it._

_"Stay right here, I'll be right back" he rushed out and hopped up from his knees and disappeared into his room. He came back moments later and Brooke almost laughed when she saw how eager he was seeing as how he had already opened the condom and was now rolling it on his hardened organ. He dropped back down to his knees in front of her and went straight to pulling her panties down. He threw them over his shoulder and then placed his palms on her bent knees and slowly parted them. _

_Once she was open to him fully he only took a moment to engrave her in his mind. Having Brooke Davis laying on her back with her legs spread was definitely a picture he wanted to remember forever. He lowered his lips to her stomach first, trailing his kisses lower and lower. He could feel her body trembling beneath him the lower he got to his destination. He wanted to taste her this time. He had been tempted the first time but felt it was a little too much. He had saved it for this time in particular. He wanted to make her cum first before he took her virginity. _

_The first flick of his tongue sent her body into a frenzy. No one have ever do this to her before. Sure Felix tried to put his hands in her pants and Owen did too but no one ever did what Lucas was doing to her right now. She could feel his lips moving over her as he sucked at her most sensitive bud and then she felt him probe his finger then before slipping it inside. She arched her back involuntarily at the onslaught of pleasure. She was on cloud nine and it didn't seem like they were anywhere near coming down. _

_Lucas had never been this into eating anyone's pussy. The girl he lost his virginity to didn't get a chance to experience it, his last two girlfriends did but it was only because he felt like he had to when they went down on him. This time he was doing it because he truly wanted to show Brooke how much he desired her and from the moans and pants he could tell she was enjoying it. Moments later he felt her hand grip his hair and her body began to convulse. He kept licking away till her breath eased and her body started to twitch. He slowed down and then just started to slowly kiss his way back up her body. He was still rock hard and turned on so much that he couldn't wait anymore. He towered over her body and resumed his position between her legs, kissing her lips deeply till she opened her eyes._

_"You ready?"_

_"Yeah" she said a little unsure. She knew it was going to hurt like hell. First she felt him running the head up and down her opening in the most teasing manner but his kisses were with purpose. He was trying to relax her by distracting her with his lips. Slowly she felt him enter her, guiding himself in and stopping when he saw her frown._

_It was like being stabbed or sitting on a knife. It didn't help matters that she could almost hear it when he bust her cherry. His lips became more forceful trying to get her attention but her nails digging in let him know the pain was still very much there. He pushed all the way in this time stopping only when he felt her cervix this time. He looked at her face, her brow creasing at the slightest movement._

_"I'm sorry it hurts so bad baby" he whispered kissing her frowned forehead and kissing down her nose to he finally reached her lips. He noticed she didn't say a word, just held on. They stayed like this for a few minutes till she whispered that it was okay for him to try and move. When he did, even though it was only the smallest of movements her frown deepened and in that moment he hated himself. He knew this wasn't what she had really wanted but in the midst of chastising himself he felt her start to kiss him back. Her hands that where dug into his back loosened and to his surprise her legs wrapped around him to force him to push harder._

_After a while time seemed to be irrelevant. The feel of her tightness around him almost made the encounter the shortest he'd ever had but he held on, wanting to make this as good for her as he could._

_"God Lu…bab….I love " she breathed out only getting out part of her thoughts but him understanding exactly what she meant because that's how he felt. He wanted to be like this with her forever but the building sensation in his lower half had other plans. He knew he was close so to help her along he ran his hand down her body, making sure his strokes were long and deep he began rubbing away at her clit. He needed to feel what it was like for her to cum on his dick and he was determined to make that happened. _

_Only a few moments passed and he got his wish. Her legs clamped around his waist and her body started to shake under him. She was screaming his name and singing his praise and all he could do was listen and think just how erotic her voice sounded as she came. Seconds into her's his body gave out. To him it was the best nut he had ever had in his life because her tight walls milked everything he had out of him into the condom. He was happy he was smart enough to put it on when he had. He landed in a heap on the floor next to her as she lay there with her eyes closed._

_After they both caught their breath and laid there enjoying the feel of the other's body next to the other Lucas looked his right and saw his girlfriend blissfully satisfied._

_"We are definitely doing that again." He got out as he rolled over to lay over her again, noting the smile that crept on her face._

_"Wasn't bad huh?"_

_"Not in the slightest. I can say without a doubt the best I ever had."_

_"Had many women?"_

_"A few, but you Brooke Davis" he said leaning down to devour her mouth with his own before he finished, "are the best."_

_**End Flashback**_

Lucas Scott looked up at his wife brushing her hair from her face. She bit her lip and smiled making him feel almost weak.

"I don't know how we got here but I am so glad we did." Leaning up he kissed her.

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Here, this happy place where I have a gorgeous pregnant wife, a beautiful smart daughter, a career I always wanted and a life I never expected to have."

"I guess after some trial and missteps we found our way here in the end."

"People who are meant to be together and all."

"Exactly. Now you were mentioning something about you, me and a bed when our daughter left?"

"You read my mind wife."

He lifter up and carried her to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night. So many things had happened to beat the happiness out of them but in the end they won. The forever kind of love always does.

* * *

><p>So that is the end. Sad kind of but I never meant for it to last too long. So with this first update out of the way I have a surprise. I am envoking a UpdatePost Blitz. Sad tears will be updated today along with two posts of new storied I've been working on and few onshots. Enjoy peeps. Simons says review!


End file.
